The Astral Twins
by SailorStar9
Summary: Rewritten and reposted! I sort of 'tamed' the story a bit. PG-13 for cussing. DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING. MAJOR WRITERS' BLOCK AND OUT OF IDEAS!
1. Prologue

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction.Net ever. Please read and review.  
  
SailorStar9: If you guys have been wondering where the hell this fic was, this is what I have to say: I got banned from FFN upload for the past 2 weeks, for 2 reasons: I posted this on the SM and YGO! section on the first week, and I upped the censor too high. * mutters curses at FFN.*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
*** Somewhere at the Time Gates ***  
  
A lone figure stands guard. "So it has begun."  
  
"Yes, indeed it has, Sailor Pluto.'  
  
"It has been a while, Chronos, what brings you to the Gates?"  
  
"The destiny of two beings holding the most power in the universe. A power that surpasses even that of the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
Sailor Pluto gave a small smile. "The Astral Twins have been reincarnated. But, is it wise to separate them at such a young age?"  
  
"It cannot be helped. Dread is still after them." Chronos answered.  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned. Dread was an entity bent on taking over the universe. The Astral twins had sacrificed their lives to seal him away. Somehow, Dread had escaped.  
  
"Then, it is settled. The princess goes to the Sailor Senshi dimension. I take the prince." Chronos concluded before leaving the realm.  
  
*** Meanwhile in the YGO! Dimension***  
  
"Congratulations Mr Motou, you are a proud father of twins. A boy and a girl. However, Mrs Motou did not survive." The doctor replied after six hours in the delivery room.  
  
"Thank you, doctor. I appreciate your help." Mr Motou muttered. After the doctor left, Mr Motou staggered out of the hospital. Unknowst to him. A truck thundered down the road, killing him on impact. (I know you people are going to hate me for killing off both parents. But, it is necessary.)  
  
Solomon Motou had arrived to the hospital two hours later. The doctor handled both twins to him. Solomon thanked the doctor and headed home.  
  
Once back at the Game Shop, he looked down at the twins sadly before transforming back to his original form, Chronos. Summoning Destiny, he ordered the goddess to take to infant girl to the Time Gates.  
  
Nodding silently, the goddess disappeared.  
  
Signing, Chronos reverted to his human form, praying to the heavens that what he did was right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuugi and Ami: *blinks* Okay . . . .  
  
Yami: What the fuck was that!!!  
  
SailorStar9: Hey, this is only the damn prologue people!  
  
Read and review. Flames would be used to burn Hell notes and light joss sticks. 


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Revelation

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction.Net ever. Please read and review. Chapter 1 up!  
  
SailorStar9: *checks Fanfiction.Net account* What? No reviews? *Sob. Wah!*  
  
Yuugi: There, there. *confronts SailorStar9*  
  
Ami: Hmmm. . . I see you are sick and tired of those "Serena-get-betrayed" fics.  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah. They hardly ever give you any limelight.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ami leaves  
  
16 years later . . .  
  
Time stream: After Chaos  
  
@@@@ At Ami's house @@@@  
  
"Click."  
  
Ami heard the door close and knew that her mother was back.  
  
"Hey, mom." Ami greeted her mother, who was slumped onto the sofa.  
  
Ami blinked, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Ami, honey, I have something to tell you." Mrs Mizuno replied. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Your father and I are getting a divorce. And as for the custody of you, it was granted to your grandfather." she stated.  
  
Ami smiled sadly, "I knew it would end like this. From the time I heard the both of you quarrel when I was little."  
  
Mrs Mizuno looked at her daughter, shocked. "So, you knew all along." she muttered.  
  
Ami nodded, "So, when am I leaving for Domino?"  
  
"At the end of the week." Mrs Mizuno replied. "The divorce papers were already signed."  
  
Ami sighed, "Guess, I have to tell the others."  
  
Mrs Mizuno got up and hugged her daughter, "I know I haven't been a good mother ever since your father went away. I just hope you'll find the lost family love with your grandfather."  
  
Ami smiled softly, "I know, mum."  
  
@@@@ The next day, at Rei's shrine @@@@  
  
"So, the vote is unanimous." Serena announced.  
  
Turning to Ami, she said, "Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, as your future queen, I hereby declare that you are no longer one of the sailor scouts. Hand over your transformation pen."  
  
Ami snapped at the blonde, shocked. Smiling sadly, she stood up and tossed her transformation pen to Serena. "Take it, besides, I would be needing it anyway, because I'll be leaving on Sunday."  
  
"Wait a minute? Leaving? Where are you going Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
"Domino." Ami stated simply, before strolling off out of the shrine door, leaving four surprised, but depressed senshi behind.  
  
@@@@ Once back home @@@@  
  
Ami flopped onto her bed and started sobbing. Granted that she knew her grandfather would take better care of her than her mother, but, why did the senshi had to kick her out?  
  
Just then, Pluto appeared in front of the ex-ice scout. Detransforming, Setsuna confronted the crying girl. Ami looked up at the elusive Time senshi, puzzled at why she was here.  
  
Setsuna smiled mysteriously, handing a crystal to her. Ami touched one of the facets, hesitantly. A flash of light emitted from the crystal, as Ami got flashbacks from her REAL past.  
  
Then, she fainted.  
  
Setsuna smiled gently at the revived Astral princess, before disappearing back to the Time Gates, leaving behind her transformation glove on her side desk.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************  
  
Yami: You're re-writing this story. How come?  
  
SailorStar9: Just realsed that I was too harsh on the character building. Thought I might want to tame the story a bit.  
  
Seto: Hey, Authoress, am I in this fic too?  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah, can't leave you out. You are one of the 4 princess's protectors.  
  
Seto: Me, protect an onna? Injustice!  
  
Wufei (from GW): Hey, you stole my line. Anyone seen Maxwell?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Duo (from GW again): *pops head* Anyone seen Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Your braid is mine!  
  
Duo: Yeep!  
  
SailorStar9: HEY, CAN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THE SM AND YGO ANIME GET THE  
  
HELL OUT OF MY FIC?  
  
SailorStar9: Gah! Ryou, do the disclaimer. I am too disgusted by it.  
  
Ryou: SailorStar9 do not own any of the anime mentioned. However, there is a slight mention of CCS in this chapter and MKR will be mentioned in the future chapters.  
  
SailorStar9: Pretty please read and review with a cherry on top.. 


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction.Net ever. Please read and review. Chapter 2 up!  
  
SailorStar9: *checks Fanfiction.Net account* Not bad. Two reviews so far. *Jumps for joy*  
  
Yuugi: See, what did I tell you?  
  
Ami: Yeah, keep up the good work.  
  
SailorStar9:Thanks you two. You don't know what this means to me.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Explanation  
  
~At Rei's shrine (Pluto had requested that they meet)~  
  
The four remaining inners had gathered at Rei's shrine.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them. "Inners, Princess." she greeted them. Nodding in acknowledgment, Serena asked, "What is it Pluto?"  
  
The Time Guardian replied, "The truth about Ami. She is a senshi who is much more powerful than the Moon Princess herself. " she continued to explained at the confused looks of the inners and the shocked face of Serena. "In actual fact, Ami was not from the Silver Millennium. She belongs to a time called the Diamond Millennium, which was two millennia before the Silver Millennium. At that time, the Astral Twins, Sailor Astral and Astral Knight protected the Solar System. They in turn were protected by 7 warriors and a sailor senshi. Like yin and yang, Sailor Astral was protected by the yami warriors, the Astral Knight, by the hikari warriors and the senshi. The Astral Realm held a crystal called the Astral Crystal. Only the Astral twins could activate the Crystal together. As time went by, the 10 warriors fell in love. Sailor Astral for a hikari, Astral Knight for a yami, the sailor senshi for a yami, and the other two were a yami-hikari pairing. Then, Dread came. It was much more powerful than Chaos himself. Dread had possessed one of the hikari warriors, who so happened to be Sailor Astral's fiancé. All the other protectors had died trying to protect the twins. In desperation, the Astral twins activated the Astral Crystal, banishing Dread into a black hole. Depleted of their life force, the twins' bodies faded and they were to be reincarnated 500 years later."  
  
"Then, how come Ami became Mercury?" Lita asked.  
  
"Chronos had a vision that Dread was struggling to escape. Therefore, to confuse Dread, the Astral senshi was 'reborn' in the Silver Millennium." Sailor Pluto finished, leaving behind four astonished senshi.  
  
@@@@ After Pluto had returned to the Time Gates @@@@  
  
"Okay, can somebody please explain what the heck is going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Meat-ball head, apparently, Ami is not the person we cut her out to be." Rei answered.  
  
"But, why in the world is she one of the three most powerful sailor senshi?" Lita reasoned.  
  
"Huh?" three heads turned to Lita.  
  
"Pluto mentioned Ami being Sailor Astral, right?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"According to legend, there are three sailor senshi that were considered the most powerful. Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Chaos, and Sailor Astral." Luna explained.  
  
"Huh! It is obvious that I am Sailor Cosmos." Serena boasted.  
  
"Serenity, I am afraid you are wrong about this." Luna said.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Luna?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Astral is one and the same person."  
  
"WHAT! You mean to say that Ami . . ." the inners trailed.  
  
"Is Sailor Cosmos." Artemis finished.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yami: Three pages? Not bad for the explanation page.  
  
Bakura: Hey, Authoress, am I in this fic too?  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah, can't leave you out. You are one of the 4 princess's protectors.  
  
Bakura: Me, protect an onna? Injustice!  
  
SailorStar9: Hey, that was what Kaiba said the last time.  
  
Wufei (from GW): Hey, you stole my line. Anyone seen Maxwell?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Duo (from GW again): *pops head* Anyone seen Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You braid is mine!  
  
Duo: Yeep!  
  
SailorStar9: Sighs, not again. HEY, CAN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THE SM AND YGO ANIME GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FIC?  
  
SailorStar9: Gah! Ryou, do the disclaimer. I am too disgusted by it.  
  
Ryou: SailorStar9 do not own any of the anime mentioned. However, there will be a slight mention of MKR in future chapters.  
  
Read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival and reunions

SailorStar9: Thank you! Thank you! All reviewers. I am like so touched.  
  
Oh yeah, F.Y.I, Sailor Astral and Knight Astral are also the princess and prince of the Astral Realm.  
  
SailorStar9: Like I said in the beginning, thank you, all reviewers. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
And please read and review just like before. Before I forget, *blah, blah* = Ami to protector. **blah, blah** = protector to Ami.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Arrival and reunions  
  
~ On Sunday ~  
  
Ami had hopped on the bullet train that would take her to Domino. Taking one last glance at the city that she had protected numerous times, Ami held back her tears and stepped onto the train.  
  
@@@@ Upon arrival at Domino station @@@@  
  
Ami looked at the piece of paper that her mother had given her. Asking around, she finally arrived at Mr Motou's Game shop. Pushing the door open, Ami stepped in. A short elderly man stared back at her. "Hey, grandpa." Ami said, gently.  
  
Mr Motou reeled back in shock for a second, before composing himself. Stepping out of the counter, he went forward and pulled Ami into a hug. Stepping back, Mr Motou took a long look at Ami. It had been almost ten years since he had seen her.  
  
Just then, Yuugi stepped into the Game shop, obviously coming home from school. His eyes widened at the unexpected visitor. "Ami?" he stuttered. Ami looked back and smiled at her cousin. "Yes, Yuugi, it's me." Kneeling down to his height, Ami curdled Yuugi into a hug.  
  
"Err . . . Yuugi, Want to introduce us?" Jonouchi questioned. Yuugi blinked and blushed, "Guys, my cousin, Ami. Ami, my friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu." Ami smiled, "Pleasure."  
  
Anzu blinked, "Ami? Is that you?" she asked. Ami nodded, "It's been a while, Anzu, hasn't it?" Anzu went forward and hugged her childhood best friend. "Where have you been all this while?" Anzu asked. Ami stiffened before answering, "Tokyo." noting her saddened eyes, Anzu asked, "Something happened over there?" Ami nodded, "Divorced parents and four former best friends."  
  
Ami sweatdropped at the confused looks everyone was giving her, question marks popping out of their heads. "Long story." she summarized.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Happy birthday, Yuugi!" The whole Yu-Gi-Oh gang (yes people, even the Yamis. Don't ask how.) had gathered in Solomon's Game Shop.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Yuugi answered shyly, a blush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
After that, everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room.  
  
"Happy 17th birthday, Yuugi."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa. But where is my . . . "  
  
Ami giggled, "Your so-called 'present' is me, cousin. Guess, I've made it just on time for your birthday, ne?"  
  
"No. way. It can't be . . . Hime!" "Princess!" " Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba thought. (I made Bakura and Marik a whole LOT nicer in the fic.)  
  
Ryou just kept quiet. "There is something familiar about that girl." he wondered.  
  
Ami chuckled inwardly, as she picked up the previous thought mentally.  
  
*My koi is still as quiet as ever, isn't he Bakura?*  
  
**Unfortunately, yes, princess.**  
  
*Cut the mind link Bakura. The 5 of us have a *lot* of catching up to do.*  
  
**Understood, princess**  
  
*Marik, is you aibou's sister home?*  
  
**No, hime, Isis is back in Egypt. Why?"  
  
*Tell the other 3 that we will be meeting at your house after the whole thing*  
  
**Hai, hime.**  
  
Then, Anzu asked the critical question. "What are we going to do after this?"  
  
Kaiba provided the answer. "Pool party at my place. Mokuba's idea."  
  
"Speaking of the little guy, where is he?" Jonouchi inquired.  
  
"Preparing the pool party, mutt." Kaiba retorted.  
  
"Why you . . ." Jonouchi gritted his teeth.  
  
Ami sighed.  
  
*Those two never change.*  
  
**You have no idea how right you are, hime.**  
  
*Yami, you mean after 5000 years, those two 'lovebirds' are still at it?*  
  
** If you put it that way, yes, hime.**  
  
Ami smacked her forehead and yelled, "WOULD YOU TWO JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY?'  
  
All heads turned to Ami and blinked.  
  
Bakura whispered to Marik "Same old princess."  
  
Marik whispered back, "She never fails to amaze me."  
  
"Bakura, Marik, I heard that."  
  
Marik muttered, "Damn, forgot she has extraordinary hearing."  
  
Anzu clapped her hands. "Since Mokuba has prepared the pool party, we shouldn't let the little guy down, should we? Meet in front of the game Shop in one and half hours later. Okay, people, shoo."  
  
After a few Fines, Whatevers, and three "I hate water"s from three spirit Yamis, the whole group trooped out, leaving the four Motous (including Yami) in peace.  
  
Ami tuned to her cousin. "Yuugi, you better get ready."  
  
"Sure, cous." Yuugi answered before skipping into his room.  
  
Ami smiled and before she went up to her room, she sent a mental message to the three spirit Yamis to "get back to your damn Millennium items and you three are going to the pool party, Protectors or not."  
  
The three spirits sighed. They knew better than to argue with their princess.  
  
After two "Hai, hime."s and one "Yes, princess.", the three spirits returned to their respective items.  
  
Once in her room, Sailor Pluto paid her a visit.  
  
Ami smiled at the ageless Time Guardian and asked, "I assume the transformation daggers are with you?'  
  
"You are right, Ami." Sailor Pluto answered and handed her a felt case.  
  
"Thank, Pluto. I am sure these would come in handy." Ami replied. Sailor Pluto smiled and disappeared back to the Time gates.  
  
Ami snapped her fingers and the case disappeared (sub space again). Opening her closet, she started packing her swimming stuff.  
  
After packing, Ami pulled out a musical locket (think the one Sailor Moon has) and opened it. The locket was silvery white and elegant, so it is easily mistaken for a compact mirror. The tune "A Whole New World" (I don't own this song either) was played.  
  
"Darn you, Ryou. When are you going to remember? It hurts too darn much." Ami sighed as she shut the locket and put it back around her neck. "I hate my life."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
SailorStar9: Phew, finally. This is like the longest chapter by far.  
  
Bakura: Who is the sailor senshi protector anyway?  
  
SailorStar9: Which sailor senshi's name translation is firefly?  
  
Bakura: Oh. . . You mean Sat . . .  
  
SailorStar9: Zip it or you would give the rest away!  
  
Cheeky_bear00: You should be able to guess the main coupling now. *winks*  
  
Ryou and Ami: Wait. You mean to say the main coupling is . . .us?  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah.  
  
Ryou and Ami: *Looks at each other and blushes a crimson red*.  
  
SailorStar9: Kawaii!  
  
SailorStar9: Can somebody do the fricking disclaimer?  
  
Yuugi: *Looks at his sister and white-haired friend blushing like there is no tomorrow* I will do it! Dun own, dun sue. 


	5. Chapter 4: Pool party and Ryou remembers

SailorStar9: Hey people, this is the fifth chapter of this series. In this, Ryou finally gets his memories back. And Anzu is jealous! What would be install for our kawaii couple?  
  
MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! For those people who aren't the romantic type, STAY AWAY!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Memories revived  
  
~ 2 hours and lots of grumbling later ~  
  
Anzu looked around at the group gathered and asked, "Where's Jonouchi?"  
  
"Most probably late AGAIN." Honda answered.  
  
"Sorry, guys got held up." Jonouchi came running towards the group, gasping for air.  
  
"Never mind." The group chorused.  
  
"Hey, how are we supposed to go to Kaiba's house anyway?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Er . . . well . . ."  
  
"Honk, honk." A car horn sounded.  
  
Everyone turned their heads. Kaiba stepped out of the car.  
  
"Anyone want a ride?" (Very OOC indeed)  
  
Glancing at the group, Ami reasoned, "What choice do we have? We either take his offer or we could walk there."  
  
Looking at the vehicle, Anzu reasoned, "There isn't enough room for all of us."  
  
"Not quite." Ami countered and shot a look at the three yami spirits. Catching on what she meant, the three spirits disappeared into their respective Items. The seating problem solved, the group trooped into Kaiba's vehicle. Offering a hand to Ami, Kaiba said "Ladies first." Ami smiled and said "Thanks" before whispering, "You do know HE is going to hate you for that." Ryou growled inwardly and frowned. Inside his soulroom, Bakura felt his hikari's emotions. "Aibou is jealous? That's new."  
  
~Half and hour later~  
  
The group finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, running towards he group.  
  
Turning to Kaiba, Ami asked. "Mokuba, I take it?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
Kneeling to Mokuba's height. Ami offered a handshake and said "Nice to meet you, Mokuba."  
  
Taking her hand, Mokuba answered, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
The instant their palms touched, Mokuba felt a jolt and remembered who he used to be. Back them .he was Kaiba's younger brother (still). Due to his young age, Mokuba was appointed as an errand boy in the Astral Realm.  
  
By then, the rest of the group was already half-way across the compound. Standing up, Ami mouthed to Mokuba, "Good to see you again, little one," before running to catch up the others along with Mokuba.  
  
~ The Fluff Starts ~  
  
~After changing~  
  
Ryou smiled as the others jumped into the pool. He quickly chose a spot in the shade and pulled out a book to read.  
  
"Not joining the others?" a honeysuckle voice questioned.  
  
Ryou's head snapped towards the voice. Hazel met violet. Realizing whom he was talking to, Ryou shook his head.  
  
Glancing at the book cover, Ami remarked, "Grimm's Fairy Tales? I never knew you were into that stuff, Bakura-san."  
  
"This is just a book for reading pleasure, Motou-san." Ryou answered.  
  
"Ami." Ami said.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou was confused.  
  
"Call me Ami, and drop the -san." Ami replied.  
  
"Only if you call me Ryou and drop the -san likewise." Ryou countered.  
  
"Deal." Ami replied, laughing. Ryou raised an eyebrow and catching on the joke, he laughed along. (I don't get the joke. Do you?)  
  
Pretty soon, their laughter reached the pool. "Looks like my sister opened HIM up." Yuugi remarked. "Yeah, none of us has been able to do that." Jonouchi replied. Anzu glared at the laughing pair and growled inwardly. SHE should be the one to open Ryou up. Now that the damn girl appeared, it ruins everything. Anzu had a large crush on the silver-haired teen ever since he showed up in Domino High School. And now, the only thing between her and her crush was Yuugi's sister.  
  
~ Back to Ryou and Ami ~  
  
"Back to the question. Why aren't you joining them?" Ami pointed to the pool.  
  
"Err . . . I . . .don't" Ryou stuttered.  
  
"Know how to swim?" Ami finished.  
  
Ryou blushed and nodded. (I need an excuse for them to bond, okay?)  
  
"I will teach you." Ami replied.  
  
Ryou looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I was the star swimmer back in my former school." Ami explained. "Shall we?" Ami offered her hand.  
  
Ryou gingerly took it (a little too forward?) and she pulled him up.  
  
Standing up, Ryou caught a good look at her swimsuit. Ami was wearing an ice-blue halter-neck one piece. Ryou blushed (someone has been blushing TOO much) when he caught sight of her bare back. Ami's blue hair was tied up in a tight ponytail at the back of her head.  
  
Ryou quirked a brow at Ami when she removed her necklace (the music box, ppl), her silver ring and bracelet (will be explained later) and placed them on the side table. He chose not to question her. (Some people are just too polite.)  
  
Ami turned to the pool and shouted "Kaiba, Ryou and I are going to the other end, okay?"  
  
Kaiba shouted back, "Sure, how come?"  
  
Ami responded, "Let's just say I am going to give Ryou his first swimming lesson."  
  
"Swimming lesson? I am not going to ask." Kaiba wondered.  
  
Pulling Ryou with her, Ami headed to the other end of the pool. Ami slipped into the water and dunked herself in, resurfacing a few seconds later. She looked up at Ryou who has not touched the water. "It looks deep." Ryou answered her unasked question. "Ryou, it is only the refraction of water. (Physics ppl)" Ami stated matter-of-factly. Gulping, Ryou climbed down into the water. Ami shot a look that said, "What did I tell you?" at him.  
  
"Okay, first things first. You have to learn how to breathe under water." Ami instructed. Ami dunked herself in the water again and resurfaced 3 minutes later. After several unsuccessful attempts (let's just say Ryou always comes up spluttering for air), he finally got it right. "Second, float." Ami stated simply. Grabbing his hands and placing them on the wall edge, Ami instructed Ryou to lie face down in the water and relax. A few minutes later, he grasped the concept with Ami's occasional reminder to kick the water.  
  
"Good." She complimented. "Step 3, combine the first 2 steps together. I will help you on this one." Taking his hands, Ami guided Ryou across the pool, carefully avoiding the water battle that had taken place. Once back to the wall, Ami said "Enough for today." Ryou signed inwardly. He had actually enjoyed the time he spent with her, he was a little disappointed that it had ended so soon.  
  
The 2 teens got out of the water and walked back to the rest of the group. On their way back, Ami slipped and would have fell if Ryou had not caught her in time. Grabbing her waist, Ryou had stabilized her, and in the midst of it, planted an accidental kiss on her lips. Ami's eyes widened. She tried to pull back, but Ryou's arms had tightened around her waist, deepening the kiss in the process. "What the hell." Ami thought. Her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. Unknowst to the others, Ami's star symbol had started glowing, engulfing the 2 kissing teens in a silvery ball of light.  
  
A few minutes later, the light faded and the pair had broken off for air. Panting, Ami laid her head on Ryou's shoulder as he hugged her tight. Snooping down, Ryou whispered in her ear "Ashiteru, my star princess." Ami's eyes widened. She looked up at her past life's intended and asked softly "You remembered?" Ryou smiled and nodded. Happily, Ami threw herself at him and the new couple hugged each other again.  
  
With that, the couple walked hand-in-hand back to the group.  
  
The water battle halted abruptly when the group saw the newly reunited couple walk back towards them.  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba smirked, Anzu growled, and Mokuba grinned. The couple is finally back together!  
  
Turning to her fiancé in the past, Ami was about to ask something, when Ryou sealed her lips in another kiss. Taken slightly aback by his boldness, Ami asked when they broke off "Whatever brought that on?" "I just missed you after 5000 years of separation." Ryou shrugged it off. Ami smiled and frowned suddenly. Turning her back, she got into a defensive position. Sensing something was wrong, Kaiba ordered the group out of the water. Turning her head, she said "Get to the others, I will handle this one." Ryou nodded and went to the group.  
  
"Zoicite, I know you are there. Show yourself." Ami shouted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, if it isn't the banished Mercury." Zoicite taunted. "You are wrong, Zoicite, I am not Mercury any more." Ami retorted. "Conversations aside, Dread sent you, didn't he?" Ami asked. "You are right as always, my dear." Zoicite answered as he fired a dark energy shot at Ami.  
  
Ami smirked as she held up her hand. The attack vanished on immediate contract with the invisible shield. Raising the same hand, an ice shard floated on Ami's palm. Thrusting her hand forward, Ami fired hundreds of ice shards at Zoicite. Zoicite screamed in pain with the ice hit him, hard. Meanwhile, Ami jumped into the air and somersaulted. When she landed, she was in her former battle dress (No it is not her sailor fuku). It was a halter-neck (what is with me and halter-neck clothes? Never mind) white dress with a slit high enough that her right upper thigh showed. Crossing her hands above her head, a ball of ice formed at the intersection. Uncrossing her hands, an arc of ice appeared above her head. Kneeling down, with her hands on her sides, Ami shouted "Icicle Blaze! (MKR attack)." Thousands of ice pieces shot towards the still recovering Zoicite. Terribly weakened by the last attack, Zoicite knelt down on one knee. "Time to finish this." Ami said as the Mercurious staff appeared on her hand. Drawing the Mercurian sign on the groud, Ami slammed the staff right in the middle of the magic circle. Shouting "Mercurious Gate," an ice-blue gate appeared behind Zoicite, swallowing him to god knows where. After that, the door closed and disintegrated, leaving behind snowflakes. (Think HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate from Digimon 01. I don't own Digimon either.)  
  
Ami let out a sigh in relief. "That wasn't too difficult." Ryou had come up, hugging her from behind. "Not bad, my warrior princess." he complimented. Elbowing him playfully in the stomach, Ami retorted, "I am not Zena, you know."  
  
Kaiba smiled at the scene, before shouting "You 2 lovebirds better come in. It is going to rain." "Do we look like birds to you?" Ami countered. Dragging his love with him, Ryou replied, "Come on, koi, besides Kaiba is right. It is going to rain."  
  
"Wait a second." Ami released herself from Ryou's embrace. Grabbing her jewellery, she ran in, just when the first droplets of rain fell.  
  
Once inside, Ryou and Ami excused themselves to change back into their street clothes. Once everybody has settled in, Honda suggested that they played something suitable for indoors. Lots of suggestions and ideas flew around, before Yuugi settled for the perfect answer "Truth or dare." he stated plainly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter's preview  
  
Anzu: "Ami, T or D?"  
  
Ami: Truth, I guess.  
  
Anzu: What was the battle outside about?  
  
Ami: * Shit, how to explain this one. Looks around at her protectors and fiancé with a 'help' look.*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
SailorStar9: R&R people. And I need ideas on the True and Dare questions!!!  
  
SailorStar9: Can someone do the disclaimer? * Looks around and sees Ryou and Ami making out on the couch.* Okay . . . Yami! Do the disclaimers.  
  
Yami: Why me?  
  
SailorStar9: Because the anime has your name on it. You are the Yu-Gi-Oh, duh!  
  
Yami: Dun own, dun sue. If you do, I will send you to the Shadow Realm. 


	6. Chapter 5: A game of truth or dare

SailorStar9: Hey people, this is the 5th chapter of this series. Hope you like it. And oh yeah, I have another Ami-centered fic in the Beyblade category. Please R&R both of them, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own, dun sue. I don't own the song " The Whole New World" either. It belongs to Disney. Thank you.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A game of truth or dare  
  
Everyone looked at one another, blinking.  
  
"Trust Yuugi to come up with such a simple yet dangerous game." Jonouchi whispered to Honda. Honda nodded.  
  
"Okay . . . ." Yami trailed.  
  
// Aibou, what the heck is Truth or Dare?"// the 3 spirit yamis asked their hikaris.  
  
/Yami, to put it simply, when a person asks you, you pick a truth or dare. If you pick truth, that person would ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick a dare, then you would have to do whatever dare that person ask you to. Just a warning yami, this can be very embarrassing./ The 3 hikaris replied back.  
  
The 3 yamis paled considerably.  
  
"Okay, who goes first?" Ami asked.  
  
Everyone else pointed to Yuugi, since he was the one who suggested it.  
  
~ When everyone had sat down on the floor ~  
  
Mokuba asked, "May I add a new rule? Whoever chooses dare will have to do the dare in the middle of the circle. Whoever chooses truth just have to sit at their original positions."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Truth or dare, sis?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Ami smirked. "Dare."  
  
"Err . . . I dare you to sing a song."  
  
"Sure, but the song I have in mind is a duet. So, I need a guy to sing the boy's part. Any volunteers?"  
  
All the guys looked at each other, before the yamis' gazes settled on Ryou.  
  
The sliver-haired boy shrugged. "I will."  
  
"Good, you should find this song very familiar." Ami said, before tossing her music locket to Mokuba.  
  
"I assume you know how to open this." Ami told Mokuba. Mokuba nodded and opened the locket.  
  
As the music flooded the entire room, Ryou's eyes widened. "This is . . ." Ami smiled and nodded.  
  
Then, they sang.  
  
[Ryou:] I can show you the world  
  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
  
Take you wonder by wonder  
  
Over, sideways and under  
  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world  
  
A new fantastic point of view  
  
No one to tell us no  
  
Or where to go  
  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
Ami wondered, "Man, he is still the wonderful singer as before."  
  
[Ami:] A whole new world  
  
A dazzling place I never knew  
  
But when I'm way up here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
"Still the same beautiful voice, love." Ryou thought.  
  
[Ryou:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
The 2 held hands, their fingers entwined.  
  
[Ami:] Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
  
Through an endless diamond sky  
  
A whole new world  
  
Smiling at each other, as they continued.  
  
[Ryou:] Don't you dare close your eyes  
  
[Ami:] A hundred thousand things to see  
  
[Ryou:] Hold your breath - it gets better  
  
[Ami:] I'm like a shooting star  
  
I've come so far  
  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
The 2 moved closer to each other.  
  
[Ryou:] A whole new world  
  
[Ami:] Every turn a surprise  
  
[Ryou:] With new horizons to pursue  
  
[Ami:] Every moment red-letter  
  
[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world  
  
That's where we'll be  
  
Closing their eyes, as they felt the music engulf their senses.  
  
[Ryou:] A thrilling chase  
  
[Ami:] A wondrous place  
  
[Both:] For you and me  
  
When they finished, the both of them realized they had a standing oblivation.  
  
When they sat down, Ami whispered to Ryou, "I never realize this song is so popular." "Neither did I."  
  
So the game continues.  
  
"Kaiba, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ami smirked. "I dare you to refrain from insulting Jonouchi for the rest of the day."  
  
Kaiba scowled.  
  
"A dare's a dare, Kaiba." Ami warned.  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"Good one, koi." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Bakura, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Nani? The tomb robber is scared?' Yami exclaimed.  
  
"I am not scared, Pharaoh. I just do not want to humiliate myself."  
  
Kaiba asked, "Have you ever fallen in love?"  
  
"Depends on the time frame."  
  
"Okay, say 5000 years ago."  
  
Bakura blushed, "Yes."  
  
Six looks of disbelief, and the others knowing looks, were thrown at him.  
  
"Hey, can you people stop staring?" Bakura glared. (Insert Heero Yui's patented death glare. I honestly salute the person who patented this.)  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Pharaoh, truth or dare."  
  
Yami glared before answering, "Dare."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Dunk your hikari in the pool."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Tomb Robber, I am not doing that."  
  
"It's still a dare, Pharaoh."  
  
"Fine."  
  
// Gomen ne, Aibou.//  
  
/ I will be fine, yami./  
  
Yami sighed and dragged Yuugi to the pool. Then, he dumped him in.  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow, before raising her right hand and saying "Winds of Admonishment." (Again MRK attack)  
  
Then, a spiral of wind raced towards the dripping wet Yuugi, before carrying him in.  
  
Looking at her very pathetic brother, Ami said, "Yuugi, you better change before you catch a cold."  
  
"Problem, sis, I did not bring any extras."  
  
Ami sighed. "Why am I the only smart one around here?" she muttered. Aloud, Ami said, "I think I might have some dry clothes in my backpack."  
  
"Okay." Yuugi said, before grabbing Ami's backpack and dashing into the toilet to change.  
  
Everyone else looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"What? It isn't as if you guys have not seen me use magic before."  
  
"But, wind magic?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Duh! I always have that, except that I never had the chance to use it."  
  
"Since, Yuugi isn't here, I will ask on his behalf." Ami added.  
  
"Anzu, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone and who?"  
  
Anzu blushed. "Yes." Then, her glaze settled on Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Okay . . ."  
  
Ami gave Anzu an ice-cold death that obviously said "Hands off, bitch. His mine."  
  
Anzu gulped nervously.  
  
"Ami, Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to show us your most powerful magic attack."  
  
"Depends on which element, ice, wind, or my transformed state."  
  
"Transformed state."  
  
Standing up, Ami raised her hand in the air and yelled, "Universal Star Power, Make Up." (Enter transformation sequence). Yuugi had just arrived to see his sister transform into some sailor warrior.  
  
"Let's go outside, it could get very messy." Ami remarked.  
  
Stepping out into the foyer, Sailor Star raised her staff in the air and shouted "Celestial Blaze!"  
  
A white light shot into the sky, and felled the surrounding trees nearby. Turning her head to Kaiba, Sailor Star said, "Never mind, I could always restore them." Twirling the staff around her, Sailor Star spread the healing dust, and the trees are as good as new. Tapping on her tiara, Sailor Star detransformed back into Ami.  
  
Looking at Anzu, Ami replied, "Happy now?'  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
~ After going inside ~  
  
"Marik, T or D." Ami asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss your hikari."  
  
"Okay." Marik went to the Egyptian hikari, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Kaiba, T or D.'  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss Jonouchi." Marik said simply.  
  
Kaiba growled.  
  
* Seto, Jonouchi is your soulmate in the past. You have to awaken him, before it is too late.* Ami sent a mental message to the unwilling CEO.  
  
** Fine.**  
  
Grumbling, Kaiba pecked Jonouchi on the cheek.  
  
"Ryou, T or D." Kaiba questioned  
  
"Dare."  
  
"French your girl."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Whatever." Ryou muttered while blushing.  
  
Ami giggled, and was stopped when Ryou's lips pressed against hers, tongue pushing her lips open. Ami complied and opened her mouth. Then, their tongues battled for dominance.  
  
Breaking up, Ami breathed, "Wow."  
  
Ryou smiled and said, "You take the words off my mouth, dear."  
  
Everyone else blinked, hard. Who would have thought the ever shy Ryou could do such a thing!  
  
"Yuugi, T or D." Ryou asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have any reoccurring dreams for the last few nights?"  
  
"Yes. And after seeing Ami's transformation, it got a little clearer." Yuugi confirmed.  
  
"Anzu, T or D." Yuugi asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to stop giving you 'friendship' speeches for the rest of the school year."  
  
"Fine. Ami, T or D."  
  
"Truth, I guess."  
  
"What was the battle outside about?"  
  
Ami: * Shit, how to explain this one. Looks around at her protectors and fiancé with a 'help' look.*  
  
Ami sighed, "Guess I have to do this." Turning to Ryou, Ami said, "Catch me after this, okay?" Ryou gave a small nod.  
  
Willing her Astral Staff to her, Ami summoned a card, and tapped it with the staff. A magic circle appeared beneath her (similar to the star magic circle in CCS season 2, except this one has a 32-pointed star) as she said, "Return card, return their memories, release and dispel." The card worked her magic on everyone.  
  
Meanwhile, Ami had collapsed into Ryou's arms, drained of her magic. The card returned to Ami's after working its command.  
  
"Hime!"  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Sister!"  
  
"She would be fine. She is just drained." Ryou replied.  
  
"So, the traitors are here." Yami growled, glaring at Anzu and Honda.  
  
Standing up, Ami asked, "Why, Anzu? Why did you 2 join Dread?"  
  
"Dread had told us that your parents were tyrants. They tortured their subjects. Once we overthrow them, Dread promised peace." Anzu explained. "And, also, you stole him from me." Anzu pointed to Ryou.  
  
Ami stiffened. Then, she answered, "My parents weren't tyrants, Anzu. You got it all wrong."  
  
"And how did you know?" Anzu shrieked.  
  
Flaring up, Ami yelled, "HOW CAN THEY BE WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD?"  
  
Taken aback, Anzu asked, "What did you say?'  
  
"You heard me. Your master killed them right before our eyes," pointing to Yuugi, "and trapped their spirits in his black orb."  
  
"Not only that, bitch, you Moonlings were jealous of the people from the Astral Realm because we were immortals. Begone, Anzu, before I kill you." Ami warned.  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Anzu smirked.  
  
Frowning, Ami calmly walked right up to Anzu, willing the Astral Sword to her.  
  
Placing the blade on Anzu's neck, Ami replied, "Ever heard of the Astral Sword?"  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow, "Should I?"  
  
"This, my dear, is the Astral Sword. It has been dipped in a potion concocted by the Astral rulers. Even a tiny cut will send the person to Hell on immediate contract." Ami whispered into Anzu's ear coolly.  
  
"WHAT?" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me once, and I won't repeat again. Go back to your master and tell him that the next time we meet, he will be facing Cosmos."  
  
"Enough of this, Dread just summoned us, love." Honda chided Anzu.  
  
"Fine, but this is not over by a long shot, princess." Anzu hissed.  
  
Then the 2 disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"You don't see that every day." Jonouchi commented, breaking the silence.  
  
"Jonouchi!" Everyone smacked Jonouchi on the head. As usual, his comments were not appreciated.  
  
Ryou comforted his love who had sank to the floor, sobbing.  
  
Ami gave the protectors a small smile before saying, "Betrayals, gonna hate them. First the inners, now those 2. I don't know what I did to deserve this."  
  
"Inners?" Everyone else raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Grandpa had me "reincarnated" in the Silver Millennium as Mercury." Ami explained.  
  
Then, they heard a "Thud" and an "Ouch".  
  
Ami smiled, "Firefly's here."  
  
Hotaru stepped into the room, muttering something about having Plu-mama work on her landings.  
  
Bakura's eyes lit up as he sprinted to his beloved.  
  
Hotaru stared at her silver-haired koi before she was engulfed in kisses.  
  
"Bakura * kiss* I * kiss* get * kiss* it." (I think the readers get it too.)  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Then, Ami exclaimed, "Oh, before I forget, I have something you people should be pretty familiar with." Snapping her fingers, the felt case appeared. The protectors' eyes widened with recognition. "The transformation daggers."  
  
Each dagger floated to their respective masters. Each dagger had a planetary symbol on the top of the handle.  
  
(A.N: Okay, to prevent confusion on this part, I put up a list: Person, planetary colour, planetary symbol.)  
  
Bakura, deep green, Jupiter  
  
Ryou, forest green, Jupiter  
  
Yami, indigo, Saturn  
  
Marik, brown, Uranus  
  
Malik, sea blue, Neptune  
  
Jonouchi, orange, Venus  
  
Kaiba, ice blue, Mercury  
  
Yuugi had produced an amulet bearing the Astral sign. "Trust Grandpa to convert it to an amulet." Ami thought. Ami took out her transformation gem and the star sign changed to the Astral sign.  
  
"Man, I thought I lost this." Jonouchi remarked.  
  
"Seriously, hime, where did you get this, and Bakura, get off my sister!" Yami warned.  
  
"Pluto had them for safekeeping. It only appeared when it is needed.  
  
"Sis," Yuugi asked, "when you mentioned that our parents died right?" Ami nodded. "Then how come I do not . . ."  
  
"Remember a thing?" Ami finished.  
  
Ami took a deep breath and replied, "Because I sealed your memory. I did not want you to suffer because we were only 3 when it happened."  
  
"So, you bore the pain alone? Very noble, hime." Marik commented.  
  
"One of us has to do it. Besides, I am the older twin." Ami replied.  
  
Ami smiled at the reunited couples. Then, an idea hit her. "Hey, why don't you guys take some time off to rebond? 5000 years is indeed a very long time."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed off some place in the mansion where they could talk undisturbed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Anzu: Hey, how come I am always the bad guy?  
  
SailorStar9: * shruugs* Cos, authors hate you? 


	7. Chapter 6: Rebonding

SailorStar9: Hey people, this is the 6th chapter of this series. Actually, I am not sure when I am putting the lemon chapter up (Had it typed out the pervious week). Can you people give any good suggestions on which chapter I can put it up?  
  
Anyway, this is the chapter where everyone rebonds with their soulmate. The ring and the bracelet Ami had would also be explained here. Be warned, there are A LOT of flashbacks in here. Without delay, on with the fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Soulmates Rebonded  
  
~ Yuugi and Yami ~  
  
"Hey Aibou." Yami said softly, not wanting to startle the short (Yuugi: Hey!) hikari.  
  
"Yami, weird ne? I mean, after 5000 years, we meet again, I as a human, you as a 500-year-old spirit. Sometimes, I curse Fate." Yuugi smiled sadly.  
  
"Koi, don't curse you guardian. She might hear you." Yami consoled his love.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Don't leave me again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Pinky promise?"  
  
Yami smiled as he hooked his left pinky with his love's right pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Couldn't forget it."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Four-year-old Prince Yami of Saturn was in Onyx Castle library, when his father's massager sent for him.  
  
Kneeling before his parents with his three-year-old sister, Yami asked, "You summoned us, father?"  
  
"Yes," King Hades replied. "Yami, Hotaru, this is Prince Yuugi of the Astral Realm. As you know, his parents were killed by Dread. Chronos has given us this privilege to bring him up and train him so that he could control the Astral Crystal along with his sister."  
  
Yami stole a look at the young prince with the corner of his eye. What really shocked Yami was how similar Yuugi resembled him. The only differences were their height and the colour of their eyes. Yuugi's was a violet that shone with innocence. Yami's was a dark indigo that reflected confidence.  
  
"Father, may I be bold to ask, what happened to the princess?" Hotaru asked. (How three-year-olds can speak in complete sentences is really beyond me. But, hey, this is a fic, right?)  
  
"Don't worry, little firefly," King Hades answered. "Your fellow sailor senshi is safe on Jupiter."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru said, relieved for her best female friend.  
  
"Yami, would you be so kind as to take Yuugi to his room? I am sure the young prince would be quite jet-lagged with 3 hours of travel." Queen Averna requested.  
  
"I understand, mother." Yami bowed, before leading Yuugi to his room.  
  
"So, should I call you Prince Yami, Prince Thanatos or just plain Yami?" Yuugi asked, attempting to strike conversation. (Ditto with four-year-olds)  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "How did you know my formal name?" he asked.  
  
"My sister insisted on me learning the formal names of all the planetary royals." Yuugi grimaced and made a face.  
  
Chuckling, Yami said, "Interesting sister you have. I would prefer you call me Yami, little one."  
  
"Hey!" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
"It's true, you are short."  
  
Yuugi pouted, "I resent that."  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Laughing, Yami said, "5000 years, and you are still short. Although, I find your pout pretty cute back then."  
  
Yuugi frowned playfully, "Yami." he whined.  
  
Yami sighed. "5000 years and I never get tired of his whinings." He thought.  
  
"I heard that." Yuugi warned through their soulmate link.  
  
"Eavesdropping?" Yami teased back.  
  
"Stop that or I would not kiss you." Yuugi threatened.  
  
"Oh," Yami said, raising an eyebrow, "I would like to see how long you can last without kissing."  
  
"Arghh! I give up." Yuugi exclaimed, throwing up his hands.  
  
Bending, so his breath was in Yuugi's ear, Yami said, "Yuugi-kins, you should know by now you will never win a verbal war with me."  
  
Yuugi sighed, "You are right, as always. Yami, just shut up and kiss me already."  
  
Pulling his hikari to him, Yami whispered, "Thought you never asked." Then, he engulfed the shorter light with kisses.  
  
(Fluffy, I think. Any comments?)  
  
******** And so ends the section with Yuugi and Yami. Next stop, Bakura and Hotaru. ********  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Hotaru asked, turning to the white-haired yami.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Guess I just missed you."  
  
"Just missed me?" Hotaru shot back, almost shouting.  
  
"Whoa, cool it firefly. I don't want to be sent to Hell so soon." Bakura said, backing off a little at his slightly ticked off girlfriend.  
  
Casting a death glare at him, Hotaru's eyes softened, knowing that she could not hold up her cold glares for long around him.  
  
"Baku-chan, I felt SO lonely back at the SM dimension. The only friends I have are Rini and the Outers." Hotaru sobbed, clinging to Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly at the old nickname she had given him.  
  
Then, he shot up, "What happened to the Inners?" he questioned.  
  
"Ami was the only one who was kind to me. Rei, Serena, Lita and Mina treated me like I wasn't part of the team." Hotaru continued.  
  
"Wait a minute, who is Rini?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Serena's future daughter. She came from the 30th century." Hotaru replied, drying up her tears.  
  
Bakura nodded. Hotaru is the Scout of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. Naturally, most of the senshi would fear her.  
  
Hotaru sniffled. "Enough about me." She smiled. "Remember how we met?"  
  
Bakura gave a genuine smile (never heard of) and said, "Of course."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Place: Astral Realm  
  
Age: Early to late teens  
  
"Introducing Hotaru Tomoe, Crown Princess Persephone of Saturn, Sailor Saturn, Scout of Death, Destruction and Rebirth." Croons announced.  
  
Hotaru bowed politely at the Time God.  
  
Bakura snorted, before remarking, "That weak girl is the Death Senshi?"  
  
Hotaru shot a look at Bakura, before giving her brother a "let-me-handle- this" look. Yami nodded.  
  
In a split second, Hotaru's glaive was thrust at Bakura's throat. "Take that as a warning, baka. Us senshi are as strong as you knights are."  
  
"I would take that seriously, Bakura." Ami stated. "Saturn's full power can easily be rivaled to ours." She said, pointing to her and Yuugi.  
  
Bakura gulped. He was sure he would not want to piss Hotaru off.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Definitely a rocky start."  
  
Bakura nodded, "Then, when we got to know each other better, we got together."  
  
Hotaru laughed, "The 2 of us were the odd couple, ne?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "The odd coupling award should go to Kaiba and Jonouchi."  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement, "Classic case of opposites attract, those 2."  
  
Bakura laughed, "Yeah, Ami-hime had to play a trick for them to admit to each other."  
  
Hotaru giggled, "I couldn't forget about it. Heck, she even dragged Mokuba into it."  
  
Bakura sobered down before saying, "Hotaru, whatever happens after this, we will be together for all eternity."  
  
Hotaru smiled and answered, "I promise," before sealing Bakura's lips in a kiss.  
  
******** Bakura and Hotaru done. Next couple, Marik and Malik********  
  
/Hikari, Ashiteru, my sea prince. /  
  
/Yami, where are you? / Malik asked.  
  
"Behind you, koi." Malik whispered, wrapping his arms around the Neptune prince.  
  
"Ashiteru yami, forever." Malik whispered, sealing his yami's lips in a kiss.  
  
In this way, the 2 best-friends-cum-lovers reignited their passion.  
  
Resting his head on Marik's chest, Malik remarked "Marik-koi, remind me to thank Ami-hime for getting us together."  
  
Marik looked down at his hikari and replied, "Yeah, she did set the beginning stages. Then, the both of us worked the rest out." Smiling at the memory, both lovers sighed.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
On Marik's 13th birthday, Princess Astral handed him a box, wrapped in his planetary color, before telling him to open it in private. Turning her head before she went back, Ami had told him to see her after Mailk's birthday if he still did not understand what the gift meant.  
  
^^ 2 months later ^^  
  
On Malik's 13th birthday, the same thing happened to Malik.  
  
After the party, both the Outer princes went to see the Astral Princess. Looking down at the 2wooden-curved Mandarin ducks on their palms, Ami whispered something into their ears. Then, she turned to catch her ride, leaving behind 2 blushing princes in her wake.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Giggling at the memory, Malik said, "How ridiculous we must have looked." Then, he brightened up, as if remembering something. Turning to his yami, Malik said slyly, "If I remember, a certain Uranus prince promised me a one- on-one basketball match. Still up for it?"  
  
"You are on, hikari." Marik replied. "Last one to the court is a rotten egg."  
  
"Hey, no fair yami. You had a head start." Malik yelled, running after his crazed boyfriend.  
  
******** ^Sweatdrop^ Marik and Malik done. Next stop Kaiba and Jonouchi ********  
  
~ Kaiba and Jonouchi (honestly, these 2 are the hardest pair by far.) ~  
  
"Hey, pup." Kaiba said softly.  
  
Nuzzling his boyfriend, Jonouchi said, "Ironic, huh? The 2 of us argue all the time. And in the end, we turn out to be lovers."  
  
"Yeah, although I have to give Ami-hime credit for getting us together."  
  
"No, joking. I still couldn't believe we fell for that trick."  
  
Kaiba sighed, "She had been reading too much Shakespearean prose and decided to apply it on us."  
  
"Ami, the matchmaker strikes again. And I thought that was my department."  
  
"Cupid, you know you can't solve your own love problems."  
  
"I know, Hermes." Jonouchi jolted up and asked, "Were we THAT obvious?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "Dunno. But Ami-hime and Prince Yuugi sure caught us."  
  
"Seto, promise me that history will not repeat itself."  
  
"I am not sure about that, Jonouchi. But I can promise you that we will be together forever."  
  
"Thanks, Seto."  
  
******** Short, I know. Last couple, Ami/Ryou ********  
  
Ami glanced wistfully at the view on the balcony  
  
Smiling, she thought of all the fun times she had back then and also of the comfort her love always provided.  
  
// Why, thank you.// Ryou voiced, via their soulmate link.  
  
// Eavesdropping?// Ami questioned back.  
  
// Didn't have to. You are broadcasting like a radio antenna, dear. I could hear you 2 miles off.//  
  
//Gomen.// Ami apologized.  
  
"Who says I didn't like it?" Ryou muttered behind her.  
  
"Now, who's eavesdropping?" Ami shot back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Tea?" Ryou asked.  
  
Ami nodded, "The usual."  
  
"So, why ya thinking?" Ryou asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Ami shot him a smile, "Remember how we got Kaiba and Jonouchi together?"  
  
Ryou blinked, "Couldn't forget it." He laughed. "It was hilarious."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Couples presently: Ami/Ryou, Yuugi/Yami, Malik/ Marik  
  
Walking through the gardens, Ami suddenly asked, "Do you guys notice anything strange lately?"  
  
Five headshakes  
  
"Kaiba and Jonouchi seem to be throwing more insults at each other nowadays." Ami stated.  
  
"So?" Yami asked.  
  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it." Ami replied.  
  
"As in?'  
  
"From what I see, it looks more like romantic jesting."  
  
All ,except Ami fall vaulted.  
  
"WHAT?" Ami questioned.  
  
"You honestly think THAT?" five voices asked at the same time.  
  
Ami nodded, "Kaiba just told me he had a crush on Jonouchi the other day."  
  
Yuugi added, "Come to think of it, Jonouchi sort of confessed to me that he liked Kaiba."  
  
Ami turned to her twin, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Yuugi nodded, "Matchmaker time." (Taken from Bananas in PJs. Couldn't resist.)  
  
The other 4 groaned in despair.  
  
"Ryou, you are helping us on this one. I will leave the rest of you alone." Ami announced.  
  
"Why, me?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You are the only one who won't screw up like these 3 here." Ami stated.  
  
Turning to the 2 boys, Ami said, "Meet me at the peach blossoms." Then, she ran off.  
  
20 minutes later ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami arrived with Hotaru and Mokuba. After discussing the plan, Ami said, "You guys know what to do." Everyone nodded.  
  
Mokuba ran off to get Kaiba. Ryou and Yuugi disappeared.  
  
Feeling that Kaiba was near, Ami and Hotaru begun.  
  
"No, honestly, firefly. He is too proud to admit it."  
  
"But, are you sure that Jonouchi loves Kaiba so completely?' Hotaru asked.  
  
Ami replied," So says my brother and my fiancé. They had begged me to tell Kaiba. However, I persuaded them that if they respected Jonouchi, we should never let Kaiba know of Jonouchi's love, lest he made fun of it."  
  
"Oh, a collection of lamps came in yesterday. Would you, like to take a look?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure." Hotaru nodded. The 2 girls walked off, leaving Kaiba to ponder about their conversation.  
  
~ While the above was going on ~~  
  
Mokuba had dragged Jonouchi to the pavilion in the garden. Then, he ran off.  
  
Overhearing some careless talk between Ryou and Yuugi, Jonouchi could not help but hear all they said.  
  
"Come on, Yuugi. What was it you told me the other day, something about your sister mentioning that Kaiba was in love with Jonouchi? Heck, I don't think that guy could love anyone."  
  
"Neither did I, Ryou." Answered Yuugi. "It is most wonderful that he should so love Jonouchi, whom, Kaiba in all his outward gestures seem to hate him."  
  
Yuugi continued to say that Ami had told him Kaiba was so in love with Jonouchi that he would certainly die lovelorn, if Jonouchi did not return his love.  
  
Ryou noted that this was impossible since the 2 had always argued and insulted each other.  
  
Yuugi nodded, saying, "It would be good that Jonouchi was told this."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow, "How come? Jonouchi would laugh about it, grieving Kaiba even more."  
  
Then, Yuugi made a sign for them to walk on, leaving Jonouchi to think what he had just heard. (Anyone familiar with Shakespeare should recognize this was taken from "Much Ado about Not.")  
  
~~~~~ After that ~~~~  
  
"Phase 1 complete." Ami said.  
  
"Phase 2. Mokuba, ready?" Ami asked.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Anything for big brother."  
  
Then, he took off.  
  
"You sure this is going to work?' Ryou asked his fiancée.  
  
"If this doesn't nothing will." Ami said affirmatively.  
  
"Poor Mokuba, he is going to be so tired after this." Hotaru remarked.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~  
  
Mokuba had passed a note to Kaiba, before running off to pass a similar one to Jonouchi.  
  
Kaiba opened the note and it read:  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Meet me at the forest clearing. I have something to I want to say.  
  
Jonouchi  
  
Jonouchi's note was of the same content, except the names were reversed.  
  
~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Jonouchi?"  
  
"Do you have something to say?" Jonouchi asked  
  
"No, I thought you did." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Well, if you have nothing to say, then I must be going." Jonouchi said, turning to walk off.  
  
"Wait." Kaiba replied, grabbing Jonouchi's wrist. "Actually, I do."  
  
Pulling the Venusian prince to him, Kaiba whispered, "Ashiteru Jonouchi."  
  
Jonouchi smiled and replied, "Love you too, frosty."  
  
Then, the 2 ex-enemies kissed.  
  
Behind a cluster of trees, silent whoops of joy and high fives were heard.  
  
Breaking up, Jonouchi said, "Guess their plan worked."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Ami-hime has always been the ingenious one."  
  
~~~ End of flashback ~~~  
  
Ami laughed, "Second couple I put together."  
  
Ryou quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"First one being Malik and Marik."  
  
"What did you do?" Ryou asked.  
  
Ami explained what she did, from the point of Marik's birthday right up to the end of Mailk's birthday.  
  
Ryou smiled, "And I thought what the heck happened between those 2."  
  
Turing a serious face, Ryou said, "Ames, I know I asked this before, but I want to ask you again. Will you marry me?'  
  
Ami smiled, "Koi, my answer is still the same 5000 years after. Yes. That's why I never took the ring off."  
  
Hugging her happily, Ryou said, "Ashiteru Ames, forever and all eternity."  
  
Ami nodded, "And not even till death do us part." That's why the "Foreverafter" bracelet is still on me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phew, finally finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or cartoon mentioned. (Herro death glare at evil lawyers.)  
  
To Evil lawyers: I have said it, now SCAM!  
  
Evil lawyers back off considerably. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle for the Silver Cry...

SailorStar9: Hey people, this is the 7th chapter Read and review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The battle for the Silver Crystal  
  
******** Somewhere in the dark side of the universe **********  
  
A figure sat on his throne. "So, the little Astral twins and their pathetic protectors are back. Hmm, it seems that the little princess has much more power than before." Dread smirked.  
  
Jadeite knelt before the dark lord, "My lord, Anzu and Honda has arrived."  
  
Dread nodded, "Sent them in."  
  
Anzu and Honda knelt before their master, "My lord, forgive me. I couldn't defeat the Astral princess before the protectors regained their memories." Anzu said.  
  
"No matter, I can see that the princess is more powerful than ever." Dread questioned, "How come?"  
  
"Chronos sent the star princess to the Silver Millennium so that she could gain experience as Sailor Mercury." Honda reported.  
  
"Darn the Time God, always interfering." Dread cursed.  
  
"Milord, the princess has sent me this warning to you. She said that you would be facing off with Cosmos the next time you battled her." Anzu reported.  
  
"Thank you, Anzu. The both of you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
"Huh . . .Wiseman, good of you to join us." Dread remarked.  
  
"It has been a long time Dread. I see you have difficulty in dealing with the Diamond Millennium protectors."  
  
"Indeed so. You will find 1 senshi pretty familiar."  
  
Looking closely into the image Dread had concocted, Wiseman replied, "Sailor Mercury, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, the Astral Princess is the weakling Sailor Mercury the inners had kicked out."  
  
"Without Mercury's wisdom, the rest of the senshi should be easy to take care of." Wiseman snickered. "Those fools have no idea how important she is."  
  
"We must act quickly, Dread, before the Astral Princess gets her hands on the Silver Crystal." Wiseman warned.  
  
"How come?" Dread asked.  
  
"The Silver Crystal is the power core of the Astral Crystal. With the Astral Crystal complete, both the prince and princess can transform into Cosmic Knight and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
Dread's eyes widened. "No wonder Anzu warned me about it. What do we do?"  
  
"Convert the inners to our side, especially the Moon Princess."  
  
"Only the inners?"  
  
"Yes, the Outers would not be so easily converted. The Time Guardian had already warned them about us. Not only that, Sailor Saturn is one of the Astral protectors too."  
  
^^^^^ End of Bad guy section ^^^^^  
  
Sailor Pluto sent a mental message to Ami.  
  
/ Ami, we need to talk./  
  
Ami nodded. / See you in the living room, Pluto./  
  
Turning to Ryou, Ami said, "Get the others. Pluto has something she wants to talk about."  
  
Ryou nodded and ran off to get the rest.  
  
/Pluto, I know what you want to say. The Astral Crystal is not complete, right?/  
  
/ Yes, Ami you are right./  
  
Ami broke off the link and went downstairs.  
  
%%%% In the living room %%%%  
  
"Okay, what is the emergency?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
Ami stated simply, "Pluto."  
  
The Time Guardian appeared in front of the gathered warriors.  
  
"Princess, Prince and protectors, it has been a while."  
  
Everyone gathered nodded in acknowledgement of the Time Guardian.  
  
"Prince, I am sure you have felt it as well."  
  
Yuugi nodded, "The Astral Crystal is not complete. Where is the power core, Pluto?"  
  
"Sailor Moon has it. To her, it is the Silver Crystal that belongs to the White Moon Family. However, no one of the Moon royals are able to use it properly because it has always belonged to the Astral Crystal."  
  
"Serena would not give up the Crystal so easily. Looks like, we have to battle her for it."  
  
"Ami, you do realize that the inners would protect her to the very end."  
  
"You will have to explain it to her, or I will have to attack." Ami stated.  
  
"Very well, Princess. You will come with me to meet the inners. I have already explained your situation to the Outers. They should understand and not interfere." Pluto said.  
  
^^^^Back at the SM dimension, after Pluto left ^^^^  
  
"So, what do you think?" Lita asked.  
  
"It sounds a little far-fetched. But, Sailor Pluto would never lie to us, right?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Ami has always been one of the bestest friends one can ask for. Whose idea was it to kick her out in the first place?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mine, my ancestor told me that Crystal Tokyo would never be formed with Sailor Astral around. She would take the Silver Crystal away from me. Besides, nobody will take the title of Sailor Cosmos from me. No one." Serena screeched.  
  
"We can't fight her Serena, Ami is much more powerful than all of us inners combined." Mina stated.  
  
"Then, we will get the Outers. Ami will be dead when we attack her all together. Then, her powers of Astral will be mine! Ha, ha, ha (Insert evil laugh)."  
  
"What? You want her powers? Why?" the other three exclaimed.  
  
"Why should worthless Ami have so much power? If any right, it should go to me. I am the Moon Princess after all."  
  
"Pathetic, Serena. You people still haven't learnt your lesson, huh?" Ami snickered.  
  
"Sailor Star?" the inners questioned.  
  
"That's Sailor Astral to you." Ami said. "You know what I am after, Serena, hand it over."  
  
"Never. The Silver Crystal belongs to the White Moon family alone."  
  
"Serena, you are wrong. The Silver Crystal has always been part of the Astral Crystal. Ami needs it to defeat Dread. Besides, the Astral Twins were the only ones who could use the Astral Crystal properly." Pluto explained.  
  
"This is impossible." Serena shrieked.  
  
"Pluto, don't the Time Gates need you?" Ami asked.  
  
Catching on what she meant, Sailor Pluto disappeared to the Time gates.  
  
"Scouts, transform and attack!" Serena ordered.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
"Celestial Shield." Sailor Astral simply circled her staff around herself. The attacks disappeared on immediate contact.  
  
"Err . . . Let's take this somewhere else." Sailor Moon growled.  
  
"Fine by me." Sailor Astral shrugged.  
  
"Teleport to the Moon. We will meet you there." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Concentrating on the Moon's aura, Sailor Astral ported to the surface of the Moon.  
  
Once on the Moon, Sailor Astral noticed that the Inners had transformed into their Eternal Forms, and ready for battle.  
  
"So, this is how they want it, I will give them the battle of their lives." Sailor Astral smirked, before summoning the Astral Staff and her Cards to her.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper" Super Sailor Mars attacked first.  
  
"Watery, Windy, deal with her." Sailor Astral released her 2 elemental cards.  
  
Both elemental spirits doused the fire attack even before it hit them.  
  
Super Sailor Mars stood in shock. Her most powerful attack had just been diminished by 2 elemental spirits from god-knows-where.  
  
Sailor Astral smirked, "Like I said before, Mars, I can use magic without transforming. When, I am transformed, my cards are much more powerful than before."  
  
"Burning Mandala" Mars screamed.  
  
"Still hasn't given up?" Sailor Astral asked. "Very well. Changing the Astral Staff into the Astral Sword, Sailor Astral sliced the fire circle into six. The fire ring disappeared.  
  
"Time for you to go." Sailor Astral announced, before changing the Astral Sword back to its Staff form. Whirling the rod around her, angle wings spouted form behind Sailor Astral. "Constellation Healing." she shouted, as the healing dust from the stars settled around Sailor Mars. She screamed as a dark crystal emerged from her chest, before cracking into tiny pieces. A red aura surrounded the fainted Scout of War, teleporting her back to the shrine. Nodding in approval, Sailor Astral asked, "So, who's next?"  
  
"Me." Super Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Firey, attack."  
  
The fire spirit shot a couple of fireballs at the attack, leaving charred leaves behind.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon"  
  
"Freeze, block the lightning."  
  
The card appeared in its true form, dispelling the attack from its mistress.  
  
"Let's see whose thunder attack is more powerful, yours or mine."  
  
"Thunder, attack."  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure" Super Sailor Jupiter threw the attack at Sailor Astral in desperation.  
  
The 2 thunder attacks cashed with each other. Soon, it was obvious that the Thunder card was winning. Then, the card applied more power, forcing the attack back at Jupiter.  
  
"Shield."  
  
The card formed a protective barrier around the stunned Jupiter, dispelling the reverted attack in the process.  
  
After that, the 3 cards returned to their mistress.  
  
Just like what happened to Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter was sent back to the shrine, untransformed and unhurt.  
  
"Guess you are next huh, Venus."  
  
Sailor Venus nodded, before shouting "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
Sailor Astral jumped to avoid the attack. Then, she shouted, "Wood, bind her."  
  
Sailor Venus was immediately tangled up in vines.  
  
"Give?" Sailor Astral asked.  
  
Sailor Venus nodded in defeat.  
  
Sailor Astral retrieved the card, freeing Venus.  
  
Sailor Venus shot a "Venus Love Me Chain" at Sailor Astral when she was freed.  
  
Slicing the chain with her sword, Sailor Astral said, "You know what I hate besides traitors? Backstabbers."  
  
Raising her hand, Sailor Astral calmly said, "Begone."  
  
Sailor Venus was blasted back to the shrine, with burns and cuts to show for her backstabbing.  
  
"So, now it boils down to you and me, Moon." Sailor Astral smirked. "You should know that you can never defeat an immortal like me."  
  
"I don't believe you. Immortal, my foot." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I should let you know that I am the granddaughter of Chronos." Sailor Astral smirked. "Enough chit-chat, let's end this, Moon. Hand over the Silver Crystal when we are done, okay?"  
  
"Fine, that's a promise." Sailor Moon swore, detransforming.  
  
"Dark Moon Crisis Power, Make Up."  
  
In a flash, Dark Eternal Sailor Moon stood in her place. Smirking she shouted, "Dark Moon Spiral Heart Attack"  
  
"Erase."  
  
The card immediately erased the attack before it hit its mistress.  
  
"Black Moon Crystal Power Kiss."  
  
"Light, surround the darkness in an orb."  
  
The hikari card surrounded the darkness and contained it in a sphere on the ground.  
  
Dark Eternal Sailor Moon was shocked at this turn of events. Her most powerful attack was dispelled by this simple attack.  
  
"Never underestimate me, Sailor Moon." Sailor Astral warned.  
  
"Light, you know what to do."  
  
The light card nodded silently at its mistress. Then, it concentrated on its assigned task.  
  
A few minutes later, the light finally won, dispelling the dark in a bright flash of light.  
  
"I win." Sailor Astral smirked. "The Silver Crystal if you may."  
  
Dark Sailor Moon sneered, "Never."  
  
Sighing, Sailor Astral reenacted the healing process all over again. Then, Eternal Sailor Moon collapsed, the darkness fading from her.  
  
The Silver Crystal floated form Eternal Sailor Moon's broach back into the hands of its rightful owner. Then, Sailor Astral changed the crystal into its real from, a 32-pointed star gem that shone brightly.  
  
When Eternal Sailor Moon woke up, she noted that a hand was trust in front of her. Looking up, she saw the friendly face of the Astral scout. Taking her hand, Sailor Moon stood up.  
  
"Looks like both you and Mars have been healed." she commented. Smiling at the confused look on the Moon senshi, Sailor Astral explained.  
  
"The both of you had been cheated by Endymion. He has been working for the enemy the whole time. I have overheard you saying that you want my Astral powers. It wasn't really you who said it. Endymion was controlling you as well as the inners. Just a word of caution, the Earth Prince you knew, is not what he seems. He has been cheating behind your back with Beryl the whole time. The Earth Prince that Princess Serenity fell in love with was Endymion's elder twin brother. Be careful, Sailor Moon. We will meet again in the battlefield as allies." Sailor Astral said, before disappearing into a portal to led back to the YGO dimension. Before stepping into the portal, Sailor Astral said, "Farewell, Diana. We will meet again, old friend."  
  
******** Somewhere in the dark side of the universe **********  
  
"Darn, that blasted Sailor Astral healed both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Now, we have lost two powerful allies." Jadeite cursed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Jadeite. I pity your loss of your love. But, this goes to show the final battle would not be as easy as before, not with the gods behind the Astral Twins. Am I not right, milord?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, you are right, Malachite. We would not be able to revive Zoicite. Zoicite was sent to the 18th dimension, where no one has ever gotten out alive. I am so very sorry, Malachite."  
  
"I understand, milord." Malachite replied. "But, we haven't lost. Prince Endymion and Beryl are yours to command, along with Queen Neherenia."  
  
"Very well, with them, we will not fail. Not even the gods will be able to stop us." Dread laughed aloud. "All of you are dismissed, Rubeus, stay."  
  
"What is your command, milord?" Rubeus asked.  
  
"Get Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos here, by hook or by crook. Their powers will be extremely essential for me to take over the entire universe. I will personally drain them of their powers." Dread ordered.  
  
"I understand milord." Rubeus bowed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Finally, the bad guys appear.  
  
SailorStar9: Okay, I don't personally hate Rei, but, she is like so bossy towards Serena, always pointing out her mistakes. She strike me as a person who would do anything just to get at Endymion. So, I made her the bad guy in this chapter. Don't worry, Rei-lovers, she would come back as a good guy in the later chapters. Don't flame ME.  
  
SailorStar9: I don't own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
(Death glare at lawyers banging on her door.) SailorStar9: I have said it, now GET THE HEL OUT OF MY FIC. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Astral Crystal completed

SailorStar9: Hey, people. This is the 8th chapter of this series. Pretty please read and reveiw, with a cherry on top.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 8: The Astral Crystal complete  
  
#### Back at the YGO! Dimension ####  
  
Yuugi was pacing up and down the living, obviously worried about his sister.  
  
"Yuugi, can you please STOP pacing? You're making all of us dizzy." Yami commented.  
  
"I can't, Yami, this is my sister we are talking about. What if the inners killed her? What if she got hurt? What if . . ."  
  
"She got the Silver Crystal back in 1 piece?" Sailor Astral completed. "Thanks for being so worried, bro." she teased.  
  
"Sis! I got so worried for you." Yuugi exclaimed, hugging his sister.  
  
"Yah, yah. I know, I know." Sailor Astral comforted her worried-stricken brother.  
  
"Onii-chan, can we complete the Astral Crystal now?" Sailor Astral asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." Yuugi replied.  
  
Sailor Astral detransformed, before pulling her broach out. The star gem sparked in her hand.  
  
Turning to Kaiba, Ami asked, "Seto, can we use your balcony? We need to complete the Astral Crystal by tonight. I have no idea when Dread will attack again."  
  
Kaiba nodded, giving his silent consent.  
  
Yuugi and Ami nodded at each other, before walking to the balcony.  
  
Transforming back to their royal forms, Ami and Yuugi concentrated on the 3 pieces of the scattered Crystal, trying to fuse them together.  
  
A bright flash of light surrounded the 2 twins, lifting them up in the air. Drawing their strength from the stars, the 2 of them concentrated, pulling the Crystal together. Sweat dropped from their foreheads as they forged the Crystal together.  
  
Yami and Ryou gasped at the pain and agony they felt from their soulmates through their mind links.  
  
Rushing to the balcony, the 2 found the twins suspended in mid-air, pain written all over their face. Both knew they could not interfere, so they did all they could do: they supported them mentally.  
  
#### Half an hour later ####  
  
The 2 twins collapsed, exhausted, in the arms of their loves, the Crystal floated in the air, finally completed, before disappearing into Ami's broach.  
  
Yami and Ryou nodded at each other, before carrying their kois back into their rooms.  
  
%%%% With Yuugi and Yami %%%%  
  
Yami laid the shorter light on his bed. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Yami gently dapped a wet cloth in a tub of cold water, before placing it on Yuugi forehead.  
  
Sighing softly at his exhausted hikari, Yami stood guard by his bedside the whole evening, dozing off only at the strike of midnight.  
  
%%%% With Ami and Ryou %%%%  
  
Laying his blue-colored love on her side of the bed, Ryou soaked a cloth in a tub of cool water and placed it on Ami's burning forehead.  
  
"Baka." he mentally scolded the girl on the bed.  
  
"Why did you have to fuse the crystal now?" he questioned mentally.  
  
// Because we have no idea when Dread will decide to attack again. That battle with Zoicite only enabled Dread to have more knowledge of my increased powers.// Ami replied weakly through their mind-link, obviously pretty drained.  
  
"Hush, love, you need your rest." Ryou soothed his fiancée who was awake.  
  
Raising a tired eyebrow at her fiancé, Ami questioned, "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's like what, 11 at night?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep with you so drained like that." Ryou gently explained.  
  
"You need your sleep, dear, as much as I do." Ami gently chided the hikari half of the Jupiterian princes.  
  
Caressing her cheek softly, Ryou smiled, "All right, I will get to bed."  
  
Then, he slid in to his side of the queen-sized bed. Pulling his exhausted love beside him, Ryou slept peacefully, glad that she was safe and well.  
  
#### The next day ####  
  
Ami woke up only to find Ryou had gotten out of bed earlier than she did. Stretching a bit, she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
Returning to the bedroom, Ami softly chucked when she saw that Ryou was searching frantically for her.  
  
Turning his head at the sound of the gentle laughter, Ryou smirked when he saw Ami leaning against the door. Stepping up to her, he wrapped his arms around his still drained fiancée and whispered in her ear, "Breakfast in bed?"  
  
Ami frowned, "I would have gladly agreed to that suggestion when we are married. And since we aren't, it is better that I have breakfast in the dining room. Besides, I don't think Seto would want food crumbs on his bed."  
  
Ryou chucked gently, "Point taken, love."  
  
Taking his hand, Ami allowed Ryou to lead her to the dining room, where the rest of the gang was.  
  
#### In the dining room ####  
  
Seto raised a surprised eyebrow at his charge.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, princess?" he asked.  
  
Ami nodded, before replying, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a little sore, though."  
  
Looking around, Ami asked, "Where's Yuugi?"  
  
"The young prince is still asleep. Yami won't let the little prince out of his sight." Kaiba replied.  
  
Ami smiled warily, "Guess, he isn't used to the energy drain."  
  
"Yeah." the other 2 who are in the dining room nodded.  
  
"So, where are the others?" Ami asked, sitting down with a plate of toast in front of her.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Malik had dragged Marik to the library, Jonouchi is still sleeping and Hotaru and Bakura are off somewhere." Kaiba counted off his fingers about the rest of the team.  
  
Ami nodded, before starting to munch on her breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later, she stood up, announced that she was done and went upstairs.  
  
Quirking a brow at each other, Ryou got up as well to follow his fiancée to make sure she was not doing anything stupid.  
  
Ami stopped at Yuugi's bedroom door. Hesitating a little, she knocked. Yami opened the door, surprised to find his love's sister at the doorstep.  
  
"How's he?" Ami asked.  
  
"Asleep, but fine." Yami replied.  
  
Ami sighed in relief. "Yami," she begun, "Could you go out for a while? I want to try something."  
  
Yami nodded, completely trusting his charge with her brother.  
  
Ami smiled gratefully at her brother's koi, before stepping in.  
  
Turning to her brother, Ami willed the completed Astral Crystal into her hands. Transforming into her princess form once again, Ami activated the crystal's superior healing powers.  
  
A gentle white glow emitted from the crystal, engulfing the room in its glow.  
  
A few moments later, the glow faded, leaving a quite exhausted Ami and a healed Yuugi at its wake.  
  
Noting that the glow was gone, Ryou stepped into the room, just in time to catch his fiancée.  
  
Raising a tired eyebrow at her fiancé, Ami asked, "How long have you been standing outside?"  
  
Ryou smiled before answering, "Long enough to know what you were deciding to do. It is pretty reckless, especially for someone in your condition."  
  
"Ryou, just shut up and get me back to bed already." Ami protested weakly.  
  
Chuckling, Ryou nodded and carried Ami back to her bed, princess-style.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Okay, I am SO sorry about draining Ami twice. * Dunks flying objects thrown by outraged readers.*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned, period.  
  
SailorStar9: Like I said before in the beginning, please read and review. 


	10. Chapter 9: Rubeus finally attacks and a ...

SailorStar9: ^ sweatdrops at some of the reviews she's got ^ Okay . . . .  
  
Turns to muses: You know, I have been wondering how come people keep reviewing the Beyblade crossover fic and not this one.  
  
All: shruugs  
  
SailorStar9: ^ sighs^ Whatever. Now I've been thinking, hey, I think I've neglected this fic long enough. Time for another update. Chapter 9, here it is.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Guardians revived  
  
@@@@ Dream sequence @@@@  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Ami asked.  
  
She was standing in an endless space of darkness. Looking down, Ami saw that she was dressed in her princess dress.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?" she hollered.  
  
"You are in our realm, child." a voice answered.  
  
Ami turned around and her eyes went wide open, "Mother? Father? But, I thought . . . ."  
  
Queen Nova smiled, "Yes, my daughter, your father and I are still trapped in Dread's black orb. Therefore, our time with you is short. Listen carefully, little one, to defeat Dread this time round, you will have to enlist the help of the gods. Get the rest of the sailor senshi to remember their past before Dread converts them to his side. Sailor Pluto will help you in this."  
  
King Celestial continued, "Take this, child." He handled Ami a glowing globe of light. "Take this to help the senshi regain their original powers. Now, go. We don't have much time."  
  
Then, the connection broke off and the dream ended.  
  
Ami woke up, breathing hard. Looking out of the window, she saw that night had already fallen. Turning, she smiled softly at her fiancé who was still sleeping. Slipping out of bed silently, Ami wrote a note to tell Ryou where she was going. Transforming, Sailor Astral gently kissed Ryou's cheek, before disappearing to the Time Gates.  
  
#### At the Time Gates ####  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded at the new arrival.  
  
"I take it your parents told you about it?" she asked.  
  
Sailor Astral nodded.  
  
Raising her Time Staff, Sailor Pluto opened the portal gate to Tokyo.  
  
####In the Sailor Senshi world ####  
  
Sailor Pluto had requested the senshi to meet her at Rei's shrine.  
  
"What's up, Pluto?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I will let her explain." Pluto said.  
  
Sailor Astral stepped out.  
  
Taking out the orb of light her parents had given her, Sailor Astral changed into her celestial form, Neo-Guardian Astral, the legendary guardian of the Astral Realm. Cupping the orb in her hands, Neo-Guardian Astral activated the light sphere.  
  
The sailor senshi were raised in the air, their planetary symbols flashing vibrantly on their foreheads.  
  
In a couple of minutes, the light faded, leaving 9 goddesses in its wake.  
  
Serena was now Diana, goddess of the Moon.  
  
Rei was now Bellona, goddess of war.  
  
Lita was now Themis, goddess of justice.  
  
Mina was now Aphrodite, goddess of love.  
  
Haruka was now Uranus, god of the sky.  
  
Michiru was now Thalassa, goddess of the sea.  
  
Pluto was now Arain, goddess of Time and the Oracle of the Gods.  
  
"God and goddesses, it is great to see all of you again." Neo-Guardian Astral greeted the reassembled deities.  
  
Arain nodded at the Astral guardian, "And, guardian, your purpose of awaking us, is?"  
  
The Astral guardian explained, "Dread has been revived, the King and Queen of the Astral Realm have warned my lighter self. They knew that in order to defeat Dread, every immortal must work together."  
  
Everyone agreed and nodded.  
  
"Immortals, I must leave for now. Do not let Endymion know about this transformation. It will alert Dread." The Astral guardian warned.  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding before changing back to their human forms.  
  
Neo-Astral Guardian opened the portal and went back to Domino City.  
  
#### Meanwhile ####  
  
"What do you mean by she is gone?" Yuugi questioned Ryou accusingly.  
  
"I've only been gone for a couple of hours and this happens." Sailor Astral replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Sis, you know how worried I was?" Yuugi asked, turning to his sister.  
  
"Onii-chan, I've only gone back to the senshi to help them regain their immortal forms. Is there anything wrong about it?" Ami asked, detransforming.  
  
"Yes, you never told me." Yuugi argued.  
  
"I've written it very clearly on the note, that I have to take care of some very important business." Ami replied.  
  
"But, but . . ."  
  
"No buts, bro. You know, you are getting over paranoid about this. Besides, it was mum and dad who requested me to." Ami explained gently to her brother.  
  
"Oh . . . Wait a minute. Mum and dad?" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
Ami nodded, "The both of them came to me last night. And don't worry, brother, the immortals have already been reawakened. Now, the only thing left is to transform everyone of us into our ultimate forms."  
  
Yuugi nodded, finally grasping what his sister meant.  
  
Looking at her watch, Ami exclaimed, "Crap, don't we have school today?"  
  
Yuugi and Ryou stood wide-eyed, before exclaiming, "Oh no, we forgot."  
  
Kaiba had just came down the staircase, "Yep, and we better hurry or we will be late."  
  
All 3 teenagers rushed up to their rooms and changed into their school uniforms.  
  
#### Half an hour later ####  
  
The whole gang had managed to arrive in school just before the bell went.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome, Ami Motou." The teacher announced. Ami stepped into the classroom.  
  
Looking back and forth from Yuugi to Ami, the teacher asked, "Miss Motou, do you by any chance be related to Yuugi Motou?"  
  
Ami nodded, "He's my twin."  
  
Gasps of surprise came from the rest of the class.  
  
The teacher nodded and continued, "Then, will you please sit behind your brother?"  
  
Ami nodded and walked towards her new seat.  
  
"Miss Motou, if you remember the school rules, it mentioned no jewellery in class." The teacher replied, pointing to the ring Ami had on her right ring finger.  
  
Turning to the teacher, Ami asked, "Does this rule apply to engagement rings?"  
  
Another round of gasps from the class and the teacher replied, "No, it does not apply to engagement rings. And who is the lucky guy, Miss Motou?"  
  
Ami smiled, before replying, "It's someone from this class and you know who you are."  
  
Glancing at her male students, the teacher raised a questioningly brow.  
  
Ryou instantly blushed and raised his hand.  
  
The teacher quirked a surprised brow, "You? Mr Bakura?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
Deciding to let the matter rest, the teacher continued her lesson.  
  
Then, Yuugi felt a note being passed to him.  
  
"Nosy teacher, huh? And don't expect Anzu and Honda to join us for lunch afterwards."  
  
Turning to his sister, Yuugi nodded. "I know." he whispered.  
  
@@@@ During lunch @@@@  
  
"Man, that teacher was nosy. Imagine, poking her nose into matters that don't concern her." Ami exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"Sis, she is always like that. Don't expect her to change anytime soon." Yuugi chucked, remembering the embarrassed faces of his sibling and her fiancé.  
  
"Not funny." Ami and Ryou chorused.  
  
Yuugi got 2 hits on his head.  
  
Turning to her fiancé, Ami said, "I apologize of this morning's unexpected revelation."  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"She's bound to find out sooner or later." He replied, sitting beside Ami.  
  
"I was hoping for later." Ami muttered.  
  
"Why you . . ." Jonouchi's voice was heard.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Kaiba responded.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the 2 arguing lovers, Ami asked, "Do you 2 even remember what you were arguing about in the first place?"  
  
Kaiba and Jonouchi shook their heads.  
  
"Then, zip it and eat." Ami ordered.  
  
"Yes, madam." The 2 replied meekly. A pissed off Ami was not easy to be trifled with.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry I got held up." Hotaru replied, running towards the gang.  
  
"Gomen, I got held up as well." Marik replied.  
  
"Never mind. The point is everyone is here, well, almost everyone." Ami stated.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Okay, first things first. Everyone's power-ups are with me. Well, in the Astral Crystal anyway. Hrmm . . . Tell you guys what. Meet Yuugi and I at the Astral shrine 200 meters from school. We can try to see what we can do." Ami replied.  
  
Everyone nodded and continued eating.  
  
A few minutes later, the bell rang and everyone trooped to their respective classes.  
  
@@@@ After school @@@@  
  
Everyone, including the yamis were gathered at the Astral shrine Ami mentioned.  
  
The 2 Astral twins nodded and transformed into their battle forms. Pulling out the Astral Crystal, the both of them willed the planetary power-ups out of the Crystal. The orb of light split into 6 different colors and went into the planetary symbols of each transformation dagger.  
  
Then, Ami's head shot up, "Crap, Rubeus's minion on the loose. Everyone, transform."  
  
"Cosmic Crisis Power, Make-up."  
  
"Cosmic Knight Power, Make-up."  
  
"Chaotic Crisis Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Saturn Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Jupiter Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Jupiter Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Mercury Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Venus Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Uranus Power, Make-up."  
  
"Celestial Neptune Power, Make-up."  
  
In a flash, 2 sailor senshi and 7 celestial knights appeared.  
  
Joining hands, they shouted, "Celestial Planet Teleport."  
  
Turning her head, Sailor Cosmos replied, "The Doom Tree, again? I thought we destroyed that long ago."  
  
Then, Sailor Cosmos started giving orders.  
  
"Okay, people get up in the trees. We will observe this plant from the branches."  
  
Everyone nodded and jumped onto the surrounding trees.  
  
"Mercury, report."  
  
"I found the weak point. The power core that is supporting the tree is under its roots." Kaiba (aka Celestial Mercury Knight) reported.  
  
"Good. Hotaru and I will destroy the power core. You guys keep the branches busy. One warning though, don't let the branches get you, or your energy will be drained." Sailor Cosmos warned. "Now, go."  
  
Everyone nodded. They knew since the sailor senshi had dealt with this tree before, they can do it again.  
  
"Jupiter Double Thunder." Ryou and Bakura raised their swords in the air. Two bolts of lightning connected with the swords and the two knights brought the lightning bolts together as one. The attack crashed towards the tree.  
  
The tree truck was damaged slightly.  
  
"Neptune Hurricane." Malik raised his hand and a tremendous hurricane thundered towards the tree.  
  
"Uranus Cyclone." Marik thrust both hands in front of him and a wave of wind thundered towards the tree.  
  
The tree truck was damaged some more.  
  
"Hime, now." Yami yelled.  
  
Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos pulled out their respective swords and jumped.  
  
Then, they sliced the tree into half.  
  
The entire tree structure disappeared, leaving the power core glittering underneath.  
  
Raising both their staffs, both ultimate scouts threw two energy balls at the power core, destroying it completely.  
  
Looking at Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Chaos said, "Wiseman again, huh?"  
  
Sailor Cosmos nodded.  
  
/ Sailor Cosmos, we need to talk./  
  
/Pluto?/  
  
/Yes. Cosmos. And tell Chaos as well./  
  
Sailor Cosmos turned to Sailor Chaos, "Plu on the line."  
  
"Got it."  
  
/ Plu, what's up?/  
  
/Chaos and Cosmos, Dread had sworn that he will drain the both of you of your powers. Therefore the both of you must have to have a bodyguard around you 24/7./  
  
/That bad?/  
  
Image Sailor Pluto nodded.  
  
/And who do you propose?/  
  
Sailor Pluto smirked, "Your significant halves of course."  
  
The 2 senshi blushed.  
  
/Okay, we will tell them of this . . . Unfortunate information./  
  
Looking at each other, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos detransformed. Sighing at the latest piece of information, the 2 turned to their boyfriend (Hotaru) and fiancé (Ami) and explained what Pluto had told them.  
  
Bakura stared wide-eyed while Ryou nodded. Pluto had already warned about this, so the 2 brothers were prepared.  
  
Then, the 4 of them explained the situation with the rest of the team. Then, the team split up. Yuugi patted Ryou on the back and said, "I trust you with my sister."  
  
#### Once back at Ryou's house ####  
  
Turning to their respective soul-mates, Ryou and Bakura pulled them off into their bedrooms.  
  
@@@@ In Ryou's room (LIME, PEOPLE) @@@@  
  
Ami stared wide-eyed. Turning to her sheepish fiancé, Ami said, "Still the neat one, huh?"  
  
Ryou nodded, with an embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, Ami shut the door. Ryou quirk his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
Locking her arms around his neck, Ami planted a surprise kiss right on Ryou's lips. Blinking, Ryou took a few minutes to respond.  
  
Pulling Ami towards him, Ryou pressed her flat against himself, deepening their kiss. Then, he trapped her against the door, kissing her deeply. Ami let out a moan. Ami quickly slipped his sweater off him, leaving him in his usual pale cream shirt.  
  
Locking eyes with his fiancée, Ryou asked, "Ames, you sure about this?" Ami nodded, "We will stop when this gets out of control." Ryou smiled, circling her breast with his fingers.  
  
Disguising his movements of his right hand with more intense kissing, Ryou snaked his left hand under Ami's blouse, feeling her bare back. Then, his right hand edged slowly down between her legs. Pushing her panties aside, Ryou plunged his forefinger into her. Ami's eyes snapped open at the unexpected touch. Her head snapped back, breaking the kiss in the process.  
  
Breathing heavily, Ami buried her head on Ryou's chest.  
  
"Ry . . . Please." Ami moaned, begging for more.  
  
Ryou blinked. He had never seen his fiancée so turned on before.  
  
Recapturing her lips, Ryou started thrusting his finger in and out of her.  
  
Before long, Ami stiffened when her first orgasm came, her scream muffled by the kiss. Ryou's hand stilled when she came, allowing her to recover.  
  
Removing his finger, Ryou licked Ami's love juices with his tongue.  
  
Resting her head on his chest, Ami panted, her body flushed from the last sexual pleasure.  
  
"Wow." was all she could say.  
  
Looking up at Ryou, she said, "I don't think the other 2 heard it, do you?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, "The 2 of them were probably doing the same things we were."  
  
Ami smacked him on the head.  
  
@@@@End of lime @@@@  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: *Blinks* Did I write that? (points to the lime)  
  
Muses: *nods*  
  
SailorStar9: *is banging her head on the keyboard and recovers* Never mind, since I've written a lemon before this.  
  
SailorStar9: (Glares at evil lawyers banging on her door)  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own, dun sue.  
  
SailorStar9: There, I've siad it, now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DOOR! 


	11. Chapter 10: Reawkened Hope

SailorStar9: I had definitely neglected this fic long enough.  
  
SailorStar9: * turns to muses* You know, I've received one review about this and I'm not sure whether it is a flame or a critic.  
  
Muses: * reads the review*  
  
Yami: I say it is a critic.  
  
Bakura: You're wrong, Pharaoh. It is a flame.  
  
Yami: * glares at Bakura* Tomb robber, it is a critic.  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrops*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Reawakened Hope  
  
Ami straightened up. Looking at her fiancé, she replied sheepishly, "Guess I better wash up." Ryou blushed and nodded, "Yeah." Kissing him and stepping back, Ami snapped her fingers and her towel and extra clothes appeared. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked. "In the kitchen." Ryou answered, his cheeks a crimson red, wondering what the heck got over him.  
  
%%%% Somewhere in the dark end of the universe %%%%  
  
Rubeus knelt down in front of Dread, "Milord, I have found a way to trap Sailor Cosmos. But I would require your help."  
  
"And what would that be?" Dread asked.  
  
"Milord, you could trap Sailor Cosmos in the Dark Realm. Once she is in there, her powers will weaken greatly. Once weakened enough, she would have no resistance against your great power. Then, you can drain her at your free will." Rubeus reported.  
  
"Good idea, Rubeus. You are dismissed." Dread commanded  
  
"He is right. Why didn't I think of it sooner. Yes, once the Messiah of Light is in the Dark Realm, her powers will weaken. This is perfect. Very soon, the universe will bow down before me and I will be the supreme ruler of all." Dread wondered, laughing all the while.  
  
@@@@ In the bathroom @@@@  
  
Ami had barely taken off her clothes when she felt a dark aura surrounding her. Looking around, she barely had the chance to react when the darkness covered her. Then, she fell into an obviation.  
  
Hotaru's head turned sharply, as she frowned, her senses on high alert. She felt the familiar aura once again. Turning to Bakura, she stated, "Something's wrong. The Dark Realm is back." Bakura's eyes widened, "You mean . . ." "Yes, dear, your charge is in trouble." Hotaru said, dashing to the last place she felt her best friend.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, Hotaru arrived just in time to see that Ami was suspended in mid-air, dark energy surrounding her. (Imagine the scene when Hikaru revives her sword in MKR Season 2, from Sierra' POV.)  
  
Hotaru watched in despair as her friend entered the Dark Realm.  
  
@@@@ With Ami @@@@  
  
Ami was cast into an obviation. As she was on in the darkness, she starts to get goosebumps form the chill. Ami found out that she could not move as she was shackled to the wall.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here. If it isn't our dear hikari senshi." Dread truanted.  
  
"I thought it might be you, bastard." Ami spat.  
  
"My, my, what a feisty little princess. Never you mind. Once I have both Sailor Chaos and your powers, the entire universe will bow down before the rule of Dread. You might as well know, princess. Once you are in the Dark Realm, your light powers are useless. No one can save you now. Now, prepare, princess, for I will drain you of your powers." Dread laughed.  
  
"Never." Ami retorted, as her natural barrier protected her from Dread's attempt of draining her. A flash of light repelled Dread, slamming him against the wall.  
  
A trail of blood trickled down Dread's mouth. "Well, it seems that you still have your protection. Then, we should see how long you can keep this up." With that, he disappeared with a wave of his cape.  
  
@@@@ Back to Hotaru @@@@  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Bakura asked.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Once someone is trapped in the Dark Realm, he/she must find a way out by him/ herself. Right now, all we can do is pray and hope for the best."  
  
Just then, Ryou can running down, Ami's Mercurian cards following behind him in a trail.  
  
"What's wrong? I felt something." both Ryou and the Light card asked.  
  
"That." Hotaru pointed Ami.  
  
"God." the card exclaimed. "What happened to the mistress?"  
  
"Apparently, Dread had opened the portal to the Dark Realm and trapped Ami in it." Hotaru replied, stating the obvious.  
  
"And to escape, our mistress must find hope." the Hope card replied.  
  
Both the cards nodded at each other, "We will help our mistress to escape. She must understand the true meaning of Hope."  
  
@@@@ Back with Ami @@@@  
  
"Mistress, please listen to me." a voice pleaded.  
  
Ami's eyes snapped open. "Hope?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, mistress. It's me. Clow Reed never mentioned the true meaning of Hope because he never felt the need to. But, now, you must know the real meaning of Hope. Listen carefully, mistress. No matter how deep in the darkness you may be, never let the light within yourself fade. Follow the light in your heart and it will guide you out of the darkness. This is the true meaning of Hope. Find me within your heart, mistress, for that is the only way you can escape from the Dark Realm." Then, the voice was cut off.  
  
"Find Hope within myself?" Ami wondered.  
  
Then, she shut her eyes and looked deep within herself. In he heart, she wandered about, trying to find the very source of light that kept her going even during tough times. Eventually, she found it, hidden deep within the core of her heart.  
  
@@@@ Back with Hotaru @@@@  
  
"Looks like she finally did it." the Light card replied. "Hope, I guess it is time for the 2 of us to help her."  
  
The Hope card nodded and the 2 cards went into the dark spiral.  
  
@@@@ Back with Ami @@@@  
  
"You've finally retrieved and reawakened me, mistress. I am your Hope. The very same Hope the card was speaking of. Allow me to guide you back to where you belong, mistress."  
  
Ami nodded and a flash of white light emitted from her body, surrounding the entire scene with it.  
  
@@@@ Back to Hotaru @@@@  
  
A flash of light glowed from Ami. Then, it got brighter until it covered the entire room. When the light faded, Ami fainted onto the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
Bakura: Flame  
  
Yami: Critic  
  
SailorStar9: And so it continues. * hands Ami the disclaimer board.*  
  
Ami: * raises the board* Disclaimer: SailorStar9 doesn't own any of the anime mentioned. 


	12. Chapter 11: The first night at Ryou's

SailorStar9: Okay another chapter.  
  
Please read and review. Positive criticisms are most welcome.  
  
Ami: Another lime?  
  
SailorStar9: * shakes head* It's almost a lime anyway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The first night at Ryou's  
  
@@@@ Somewhere in the dark side of the universe @@@@  
  
"Nani? What do you mean by she has escaped?" Dread questioned the minion before him.  
  
The water minion trembled in fear, "Milord, Sailor Cosmos had just disappeared without a trace. We can't find her."  
  
"Insolent creature." Dread boomed, blasting the minion with a dark bolt.  
  
"Apparently, Sailor Cosmos had found the only thing that could allow her to escape from the Dark Realm." Wiseman replied, stroking his crystal ball.  
  
"And what would that be?" Dread questioned.  
  
"Hope. She had rediscovered hope deep within her heart." Wiseman said  
  
"Hope? I thought it was destroyed when the inners betrayed her." Dread asked  
  
"Hope was never destroyed. It was merely buried deep in her heart." Wiseman replied.  
  
Wiseman chuckled, "No wonder she was chosen as to become the Messiah of Light. She never lost hope."  
  
"And why is that?" Dread asked.  
  
"Hope and light co-exist together, just like darkness and light are counterparts." Wiseman explained briefly.  
  
@@@@ End of evil section @@@@  
  
************************************************************************  
  
%%%% Half and hour later %%%%  
  
Ami woke up, stretching herself. "Ow." she muttered, tending to a headache. Ryou handed her an aspirin pill, which she promptly swallowed with some water. Ami muttered her thanks. "So, what the heck was that all about? "he asked. "The Dark Realm, apparently. My best guess is Dread has somehow managed to open that dimension." Ami replied. "I'm just lucky my cards were there to help." Ami sighed. "The pleasure is all ours, mistress." the cards replied in unison. "Light and Hope, thank you 2 again. "Ami said, bowing to the 2 cards. "It was our duty to protect and assist you in any way, mistress. So, do not think too much about it." the 2 cards explained.  
  
Ami was about to get up, when Ryou pushed her back onto the bed. "Rest." He commanded. Ami gave him the death glare, shaking her head in the process. "I'm fine, dear. Besides, don't we have homework to do?" she asked sweetly. "Screw homework. You need your rest." Ryou protested. "Ryou, I am fine." Ami replied, empathizing every word. "Okay, be that way. "Ryou huffed, turning his back towards her. Ami sighed, he could be so stubborn.  
  
Hugging her upset fiancé from the back, Ami replied, "I know you're worried about me. But, please be assured that I am alright. It isn't as if I haven't been energy drained before." Ryou raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean you have been drained?" he questioned. "Koi, the senshi and I had used the Sailor Planet Attack for like don't know how many times in the past. I get used to it." Ami explained. Sighing in relief, Ryou turned and hugged her back, "Sorry about that. I guess I just got over-paranoid." Ami continued, "Speaking of homework, I suggest we better finish them." Ryou nodded and the 2 of them went to his desk and took out their assignments. Then, they proceeded to complete them.  
  
In the midst of finishing up their last few assignments, Ryou suddenly asked, "Ames, would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Ami blinked once, twice, before replying, "Sure, I'd love to. So, when is it?" she asked. "This coming Thursday, at 7 in the evening." he replied, head bowed and blushing. Ami smiled, he is still as shy as ever. Then she brightened up and said, "Hey, don't you think it would be a good idea to let Bakura come to the dance as well, with Hotaru anyway. Besides, Hotaru had been harassed by some guys in school. If Bakura could take her to the dance, then maybe they will leave her alone." Ryou blinked and a slow smile crept up his face, "You know, that isn't a bad idea." Ami smirked, "Now the only thing left to do is to actually convince Bakura to go." "Hmmm . . . That could pose a problem." Ryou said, his finger resting on his chin in deep thought. "Don't worry, you know, as his princess, I could ALWAYS order him to go." Ami snickered. Ryou smirked, "You know, sometimes, I think you've turned into a naughty little witch." "But, I'm your naughty little witch, aren't I?" Ami asked 'innocently'. Ryou burst out laughing, "Of course you are."  
  
Snickering inwardly, Ami got up and hugged Ryou from behind. "I'm done." she whispered in his ear. Ryou shivered, even after so many years, she still had this effect on him. "I'm done as well. "Ryou replied. Ami raised an eyebrow, "That fast?" she asked. Ryou nodded. "Fine. "Ami shrugged.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ami asked. "I don't know." Ryou shrugged. Ami sweatdropped. "Okay, what do you usually do around now?" Ryou blinked and thought hard. "Hmmm . . . Bakura would usually start bugging me around this time." Ryou stated. "Well, problem is he is quite busy with Hotaru now." Ami replied. "I know." Ryou nodded.  
  
While the 2 of them were thinking, Ryou suddenly stepped up to Ami and kissed her. Ami blinked, that was unexpected. Running his tongue over her lips, Ryou gently parted her lips and entered her mouth. Ami moaned into the kiss. Ryou was never so forward before. Pressing her towards himself, Ryou deepened the kiss, toppling onto his bed in the process, dragging Ami with him. Ami had her back on the bed, moaning softly at the intimate contract.  
  
Unknown to Ami, Ryou had snaked his hand into her blouse, his fingers caressing her back stopping only at her bra strap. Ami's eyes snapped open at the intimate contract. Aching her body closer, she moaned deeply. Pelvis against pelvis, chest against chest, as the 2 lovers continued to kiss passionately.  
  
A few minutes later, the 2 broke off, breathing heavily. "Wow." Ami commented, her body flushed with arousal. "Totally." Ryou agreed, breathing hard. Getting off her, Ryou readjusted himself and calming his hormones down. Ami smiled gently. She knew Ryou was still very inexperienced in this sort of things. Therefore, she decided not to push him.  
  
@@@@ After dinner @@@@  
  
Ami had already packed her bag when the door opened. Glancing back, she saw Ryou droned on his pajamas and was about to get ready for bed. Raising an eyebrow, Ami commented, "Isn't it a little too early for bed?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, "There wasn't anything left to do." Ami slapped her hand on her forehead, sighing in despair. "Wait here, I'll get changed." Ami replied, taking down her nightgown from the closet. Stepping into the bathroom, Ami quickly showered and slipped on the nightgown. Reentering the room, Ami noticed that Ryou was about to nod off. Smiling gently, she slipped into bed with him, grabbing a book in the process.  
  
Ryou was about to doze off when Ami entered. Opening a tired eyebrow at her, he gasped at the sight of her in her nightgown. It was quite revealing and too flimsy for his taste. But, hey, this is Ami he's talking about, who was he to comment. Ryou blushed slightly when he realized that Ami had slipped into bed with him. Realizing that Ami had popped her pillow up, his gaze followed her. Sitting back, Ami flipped through the pages until she reached the book-marked page. Then, she continued reading her book, totally oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
A few minutes later, Ami realized someone was looking at her. Looking down at Ryou, Ami asked, "Is something the matter?" Ryou shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I've realized something.. That you are still the bookworm I used to know." he teased. "Very funny." Ami retorted, flinging her pillow at him playfully.  
  
Looking up at the wall clock, Ami's eyes widened and she yawned. "Bedtime." she announced, her head dropping onto the pillow with a thud. Ryou shook his head and turned off the lights. Kissing her on the forehead, he muttered, "G'night koi." "Night, dear." Ami whispered back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned. 


	13. Chapter 12: Dance preparation

SailorStar9: * turns to muses* You know, I've decided on something.  
  
Muses * looks at her questioningly*  
  
SailorStar9: I've decided to consider both reviews I got for this fic as flames. No, scratch that, I consider the 3 reviews I got as flames.  
  
Ami: I take it some readers are not used to seeing me have more power, huh?  
  
SailorStar9: *nods*  
  
Ami: * reads anti- Sailor Mercury sites* I can see why people consider me as the weakest senshi in the team, but my advantage is my brains. Guess, for them its 'brawns over brains' huh?  
  
SailorStar9: * hands the disclaimer board to Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: *nods politely and raises disclaimer board* SailorStar9 does not own any of the anime mentioned, so please don't sue her.  
  
All hikaris: And pretty please read and review. It will help her a whole lot in completing this fic. * blinks puppy dog eyes at readers*  
  
Yamis:* Heero dead-glare at readers* You better review or else we will send you to the Shadow Realm.  
  
SailorStar9: Yamis! What did I say about threatening the readers?  
  
Yamis: * answer meekly* Errr . . . don't threaten?  
  
SailorStar9: And what did you do?  
  
Yamis: Threaten the readers?  
  
SailorStar9: *smacks hand on forehead and whips out her Millennium tiara. Then, she zaps the yamis back into their respective items so that she can work in peace.*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Preparing for the school dance  
  
The days passed by quickly and before anyone knows it, Thursday came.  
  
Ami had woken up to find Ryou still in bed. Shaking her head, she decided to wake him up later. After finishing her morning routine, Ami went down into the kitchen. Noting that neither Bakura nor Hotaru was awake, Ami decided to make breakfast. Muttering silent thanks at the Jupiter senshi for teaching her how to cook, Ami settled for a simple breakfast course that morning.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou had woken up to find that Ami was not on her side of the bed. Sniffing the air, he realized that someone was making breakfast. After refreshing himself, Ryou decided to go downstairs to see if he could do anything to help the cook. Peeking into the kitchen, Ryou saw Ami was the one making breakfast. Sneaking behind her, Ryou was about to jump on her, when Ami replied, "Down, koi. Besides, I'm almost done." Pouting, Ryou settle down on his usual seat at the dining table. A few minutes later, Ami walked to the dining table with 4 plates of steaming pancakes. "Hotaru, Bakura, breakfast!" she hollered.  
  
Muttering curses at the extra early morning call, Bakura and Hotaru trooped down the staircase, both with ruffled hair. Quirking a brow at the 2 of them, Ami commented, "I'm not going to ask." Finally, settling down for breakfast, Ami popped up the question to Hotaru. "So, Firefly, are you going to the Valentine's dance tonight?" Hotaru almost spluttered on her breakfast. "No." She shook her head. "How come?" Ami asked. "Because no one would bring me." Hotaru answered. Ryou and Ami glared at Bakura. Bakura blinked at the 2 and growled. Ami slapped her hand on her forehead. Getting up, she dragged Bakura into a corner and ordered him specifically to take Hotaru to the dance. Bakura nodded meekly. He knew how his charge could be if she was ticked off.  
  
@@@@ In school @@@@  
  
Ami was at her locker, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning around, Ami saw that it was Howdy. Howdy was, what you would call, the playboy in school. He would date a girl for 1 week and then dump her for another. Many hearts had been broken by him. Now, he had set his eyes on 2 of the newest girls in school.  
  
"Hey, babe, want to go to the dance with me tonight?" he asked, huskily.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Please, Howdy, how many times must I tell you, I already HAVE a date for the dance. Besides, I'm engaged." she replied, showing her engagement ring to him. Howdy was unfazed by the fact that she was obviously taken as he continued to flirt with her. In the end, Ami got fed up and dashed to her class, leaving Howdy in the dust. Howdy smirked, "Playing hard-to-get huh? Let's see how long you can last, my dearie."  
  
@@@@ Once at her desk @@@@  
  
Ami sweatdropped at the amount of love letters and invitation notes she has got. Coupled with her natural beauty and her intelligence, she was dubbed as the school beauty by the male population. Sighing, Ami gently rejected every dance invitation mentioning that she had a date for the dance, leaving lots of disappointed boys at her wake.  
  
Yuugi and Ryou sweatdropped at Ami's plight and sighed sympathetically. Pushing his way through, Ryou stepped up to his fiancée, pushing the rest of the male population aside. Handing her a bouquet of hand-made roses, Ryou made it obvious that Ami was taken. Smiling gratefully at her fiancé, Ami stood up and kissed him right on the cheek, in front of the crowd gathered. Ryou blushed, but was glad that the crowd had dispersed, leaving them alone. "Thanks, I needed that." Ami whispered into Ryou's ear. "Glad to be of help." he muttered back.  
  
@@@@ At lunch @@@@  
  
Everyone was laughing at the little incident had Ami at the beginning of school. Ami blushed and death-glared everyone. Everybody immediately zipped their mouths.  
  
"So, who's going to the dance and who's not?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yami's taking me." Yuugi replied shyly.  
  
"Marik too." Malik replied.  
  
"We are going." Seto and Jonouchi chorused together.  
  
"Ami threatened Bakura to take me." Hotaru replied, glaring at the fellow senshi.  
  
Ami sweatdropped, "Ryou and I are going as well."  
  
"So, that means that everyone is going , right?" Ami confirmed.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period, and everyone trooped back to their respective classes.  
  
@@@@ After school @@@@  
  
Ami was at her locker getting her books, when Howdy approached her again. Whirling her around, Howdy had pinned her against the lockers. Smirking, he purred, "Now that nobody is here, I can do whatever I want." Then, he started stroking Ami's breasts with his hands. "Beautiful." he commented. Ami frowned. Kneeling him in his private area, Ami dashed off to the school exit as Howdy gasped in pain.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow at her fiancée, Ryou asked, "What's the holdup?" "One word, Howdy." Ami grimaced. Ryou nodded in understanding. "Are you alright?" he questioned. "Ami nodded, "Yeah, I think I've just taught him a lesson about insulting females."  
  
The both of them walked home, their fingers entwined in each others'. Howdy growled at the scene. "Soon, my dear, you will be mine." he swore.  
  
@@@@ Once home and packed everything they needed @@@@  
  
Ami and Hotaru pecked their significant halves on the cheek before leaving to get prepared at Kaiba's place. Kaiba had agreed to allow them to get prepared at his mansion for the dance. "Pick us up at 7, k?" Ami replied, winking at Ryou. The hikari blushed and nodded. Bakura hummped in agreement.  
  
@@@@ At Kaiba's mansion @@@@  
  
The 2 girls sweatdropped at the hectic surroundings. Kaiba finally noted the new arrivals and ushered them to their respective changing rooms.  
  
@@@@ At 7 in the evening @@@@  
  
Both Ami and Hotaru were ready and waiting for their dates to pick them up.  
  
Kaiba allowed the 2 Jupiterian princes to enter. Giving each other the glance-over, all 4 of them gasped at what their dates were wearing.  
  
Blushing as they caught each other staring, the 4 of them headed back to school.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Okay, Chapter 12 up. Please read and review. 


End file.
